


Teacher x Student

by deadp0et



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam meets his new music teacher, Mr.Shelton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Adam's P.O.V_

_  
_I woke up to the BEEP BEEP of my alarm clock..ah yes, Alarm clocks...because every morning should start with a fucking heart attack. Whatever. I got up, showered and went downstairs. "Mmmm, something smells good." I walked in and kissed my mom on the cheek. "Morning sweetheart." She gave me a smile. "Morning mom, what's for brekfast?" I sat down at the table and rubbed my hands together, anxious to see what my lovely mother made. "Eggs, bacon, and just because I love you...Nutella smothered pancakes." She placed the plate stacked with pancakes infront of me. "Yes!" I grabbed a fork and dug in, finishing my whole plate in about 10 minutes. "Adam, I don't think the food was going anywhere." I smirked ad kissed her on the cheek, "Bye mom, love you." She smiled sweetly. "I love you too, have a good day at school."

"Hey C." I hopped into my best friends truck. "What's up Levine?" He gave me a smug look. "Aww, come on. You promised not to call me that." I hated it when anyone called me by my last name, it has always gotten on my nerves. "Okay, fine. City  boy." I rolled my eyes at this remark. "Coming from the guy who also was born AND raised right here in beautiful L.A." He scoffed. "Psh, whatever." We both looked at each other and burst out laughing. We always joked around like this, it was our thing. Plus, we've known each other since we were about 3, so we always knew not to take things personally. To be honest, it was a relief to have a buddy like Carson.

"Hey, Did you hear about our new music teacher?" I nodded. "Yeah, what happened to the last one?" Carson shrugged. "Well, I guess it's because she never really tought us anything." I made an "o" shape with my mouth. "Hey, maybe we'll get a hot teacher." Carson wiggeled his eyebrows. "Are you kidding me? We never get hot teachers, let alone hot GUY teachers." I sighed. Carson knew I was openly gay and so did everyone else, it never seemed to be a problem. "Whatever, but I did hear it was a dude, if he's hot, I call dibs." Carson was openly bi, we never really tried to hide our sexualities. "Oh, his name is Mr.Shelton, sounds sexy." I shook my head. "Carson, think about it, he's a guy and a teacher...what are the possibilities that he's gay? I mean...come one C! Use your head." Carson sighed. "What if he is gay?" I facepalmed. "I'm done trying with you." Carson smiled. "I have third period with him." I shrugged my shoulders and put my schedule in Carson's face. "I have first period so Ha!" I stuck out my tongue. "Oh, very immature Adam." Carson shook his head. "Haha, yeah. Whatever. I have to get to class." I clapped Carson on the shoulder and walked down the hallway towards the music room. I stopped in the doorway. Seeing a curly haired, bright blue eyed, and cowboy boot wearin musi teacher...Damn, he was hot. He looked up and smiled at me...god, his smile was amazing. "Don't be shy, C'mon in." I detected a southern accent. "Hi, I'm Adam." The music teacher got up and intorduced his self. "I'm Mr.Shelton, you can call me Mr.S if you'd like." He stuck out a hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you, Mr.Shelton." I smiled in return. "Your seat is right over there." He pointed over next to the drums. He already had seating charts? Ugh, he was one of  _those_ teachers. Great. Just fucking great. I went and sat down as more kids started pouring into the room, groaning at Mr.Shelton told them were to sit. I swear, teachers enjoy it when kids groan. They like seeing them unhappy...well, that was my conclusion at least.

Class went by kind of slow, Mr.Shelton introduced his self and talked out how he was from Oklahoma, and all that. Yada yada yada. I wasn't paying much attention until he said that he was going to go around the room and ask people to intoduce themselves and say one thing out themselves. "I'll throw you this ball and you'll answer my question, sound good?" The students nodded. Mr.Shelton looked around the room, then directly at me, smirking before he tossed the ball in my direction. I caught it and awaited his question. "How much do you love music?" What in the hell kind of question was that? "What kind of question is that..?" I asked quizically. "You seem like you're pretty into music." Mr.Shelton quipped back. "Oh, well...I sing, play guitar, and drums so I would say music is my life." I said, happy with my answer when someone sitting down said "Fag." and everyone laughed. I sat down, and slid down in my chair. "Now now now, that wasn't very funny." Everyone immediatly stopped laughing and paid their full and undivided attention to Mr.Shelton

The bell rang and I got up quickly, itching to get out of there. Successfully landing smack on my face from tripping on my shoe lace. I looked around and saw some cowboy boots standing in front of me. "Clumsy much?" I reached the hand he had put out and pulled myself up. "Yes, I am." I walked out, embarrassed.

~****~

I sighed as I walked into my room and shut the door behind me...all I was thinking about through out the whole day was Mr.Shelton. I knew I probably shouldn't, but who could not think about him? I mean, he had all the girls practically fawning over him, and a few guys too. I didn't blame them, Mr.Shelton was damn good looking. Thinking about him couldn't hurt, could it?

I lay down and closed my eyes, hearing my phone start going off. I sigh and grab it. Seeing that it was a text from Carson.

_You ready for the party? It's going to fucking rock._

My eyes widened.  _Shit._ I jumped out of bed and searched for something to wear. I settled on a plain white tee, a leather jacket, and some jet black skinny jeans. Not really party worthy, but who gave a fuck? I didn't

_Hey, I'm on my way to the party right now._

I put on the jacket and walked out. Carson's house was about 15 blocks down, and I didn't really mind walking, it was no biggy. I continued walking until I saw some guys wearing all black.  _Fuck._ "Hey, there's the little fag." I turned around and started walking away when one of the tripped me. "Where do you think you're going, you faggot!" The guy kicked me in the ribs causing me to cry out. "Was that hard enough, cock sucker?!" He kicked me another three times before he had two of his friends pick me up. "No one would miss you if you were dead, fag." He spit in my face when punched me in the stomach, then the jaw. I spit out quite a lot of blood. "Come on man, he's had enough."Someone came up to the guys. . "You're right, I'll finish him off later." The kid laughed and walked away with his friends. "Are ya okay Adam?" Mr.Shelton helped me up, causing me to cry out in pain. "I'm sorry, how bad does it hurt?" I spit up more blood. "It hurts like a motherfucker, what do you think?" I sighed. "I'm sorry." Mr.Shelton shook his head. "It's fine, we're not in school, right?" I nodded. "Wow, they beat you up pretty bad. Do you know why?" Mr.Shelton gave me a concerned look. "I'm gay." I huffed out a breath. "Man, I know how rough that is. It happened to me all the time once everyone found out I was gay." I looked up in shock. "Y-You're..." Mr.Shelton cut me off. "Gay? Yep. And I don't hide it." I smiled a little, trying to laugh but crying out in pain again. "That looks pretty bad, do you want me to help?" I shook my head, no. I'm good. Mr.Shelton shook his head. "Absolutely not, please come home with me and let me clean up your cuts and bruises. Please." I sighed in defeat. "Alright." Mr.Shelton smiled. "Follow me."

We pulled up in front of Mr.Shelton's house and he opened the door to let me out. What a gentleman. "Hold on." He dug through his pocket and found his keys, unlocking the door. "Let me go get the first aid kit. Just go sit down on the couch." I complied and walked over to the couch, slowly lowering myself down onto the couch. "Here, lemme see your eye." One of the kids brought a knife and cut me with it. "It doesn't look to bad." Mr.Shelton dipped a wash cloth in some clear liquid. "This may sting a little, okay?" I nodded. "Alright." Once the wah cloth touched the cut, I pulled back in pain. "Motherfucker, that hurt like a bitch." It didn't hurt a little, it hurt a lot! "I'm sorry, I have to dis infect the cut." I calmed myslef and sat back down. "Now, hold still." He continued cleaning the wound with the clear liquid. I got use to the pain after about 5 minutes. "Okay, lemme just.." He placed a band aid over the cut, which now felt 20 times better. "Thanks." I gave a smile. "Now, let's see those brusies." I shifted around awkwardly. I didn't want to take my shirt off. "If you're uncomfortable, that's fine. I can just-" I inturrupted. "No, it's fine." I lifted up my shirt just enough for him to see the sea of blue, purple, yellows, and blacks. "Okay, I need to make sure your ribs aren't broken. This is going to hurt." Good, at least he didn't say 'it's only going to hurt a little' again. He pushed down, and I cried. "Can you breath in and out for me?" I nodded and took a deep breath in, then exhaled. "Alright, nothing seems to be broken. Just ice it." I nodded and put my shirt back down. "By the way, cool shark tattoo." I could feel myself blushing. "You want a ride home or..." I shook my head. "I'll call one of my friends." Mr.Shelton smiled. "Alright, see you in class." I said thanks before walking out and calling Carson.

"Hey man. I'm sorry..." I stopped him. "I'm fine." Carson sighed. "Alrighy then, do you wanna spend the night so your mom doesn't freak?" I nodded. "That sounds good." I dug throught my jacket and found my phone. "Hey mom, I'm gonna spend the night at Carson's, we have a history project to do." I hated lieing to my mom, but if she saw my like this, I ne her heart couldnt possibly take it. "Alright, thanks mom. Love you." I hung up and let my head hit the back of the seat. "So...Mr.Shelon, really?!" I smiled. "Yes really...and I found out that he is in fact gay." Carson's jaw dropped. "Really?!" I nodded "Yup, now hurry up and get to your house. I'm exhausted." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now that Love Somebody is done and over with, I can continue with this story :)

_Adam's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_Waking up in Carson's bed, I rolled over to look at the clock. _Shit! It's 8:22, school starts in 15 minutes!!_ "Carson, get the fuck up, dude! We're gonna be late." I jumped out of bed, threw on my pants and shirt from the previous night.  _God, I have to do something about my hair._ I looked in the mirror and saw myself, I was a mess. Black eye, busted lip, and a pretty nasty cut.  _Never mind that part, I need to fix my hair._ I messed with it a little until it had that signature rock star look to it. I liked it that way. I walked out of the bathroom and yelled at Carson again, but soon seeing he was already awake and dressed. Perfectly. "How the hell did you get dressed so fast?" Carson rolled his eyes, grabbed his bag and car keys, then rushed me out the door. "Do you really think that is something to talk about when we're gona be late to school? You know what happens when we're late to our first class." I jumped into the passenger seat and thought about it, yeah, I did know what happened when we were late t our first class, but I didn't know what Mr.Shelton would do, normally my teacher would just give me an F or something, but I didn't know what Mr.Shelton had planned for students who were late. I hope it wasn't anything to horrible, like detention for something. . . 

~****~

 

I ran into the school, taking a left down the hall towards the music room. The bell had rung about 3 minutes ago so, yes, I was in fact late to class. And I was hoping I wouldn't be in to much trouble for it. I slowed down as I neared the music room and took in a deep breath before I opened the music room door.

"You're late." Mr.Shelton looked up at me, with disappointed eyes.

"I'm sorry." I sighed and walked over to my seat.

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it. 45 minutes detention after school."  _Damn it._ I threw my backpack by my seat and slumped down, I already knew this would be a bad day. "Okay, so today we're going to talk about..." I tried to listen to whatever the hell Mr.Shelton was saying, but my ADHD normally made paying attention nearly impossible. I looked around the room and read all of the cheesy posters that were hung up. Not realizing that I had gotten called on. "Adam, can you answer my question?"

I could feel the heat rising up from my neck. "I'm sorry, w-what was the question?" Some people glared at me.

"Can you name one of the worlds most famous composer?"

I thought for a moment, then sighed. "No, I can't."

Mr.Shelton looked at me. "Were you listening, Adam?"

I shook my head. "No, I wasn't."

Mr.Shelton sat down at his desk. "And, why is that? Were you distracted by something, your phone perhaps?"

I started getting slightly mad, I was already in a bad mood and now he's making it worse. "No, I wasn't-"

Mr.Shelton inturrepted. "Give me your phone."

I reached for my phone, then stopped. "No."

He looked at me, shocked. "What did you say?"

I sat up straight, making eye contact. "I said no. You can't have my phone, I wasn't even-"

He put his hand up. "That's it, you just made your 45 minutes in detention 2 hours in detention. Now, give me your phone or I'll have the principal take it from you." I sighed and handed him my phone. "Thank you." The bell rang right after he said that, and I was the first to leave.

The whole school day went by pretty quick, nothing unusual. I caught up with Carson to tell him about what happened. "He seriously did that?" I nodded. "Yeah, and I wasn't even on it. Now I have 2 hours with the man, god I hate him." Carson sighed. "He does sound like a dick, I'm sorry man. I'll come and get you when you're 2 hours in hell is over." Carson clapped me on the shoulder and walked out of the building. I turned around and proceeded to walk down to the music room where Mr.Shelton was most likely waiting. I stood in the doorway for a moment. "Well, come in." I rolled my eyes and walked into the empty room. "Don't role your eyes at me. Let's not forget that your attitude is what got you here in the first place. I can add more time if you'd like." Mr.Shelton said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever." I threw my bag down and took a seat.

"Watch the attitude." Mr.Shelton pointed a finger at me.

"Sorry. Can I have my phone back now?" I asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Here." He pulled out the black Iphone with a "Kara's Flowers" case on it. "Who's Kara's flowers?" Mr.Shelton looked at me quizically.

"Oh, it's my band." I shoved the phone into my pocket.

"How did you get a case to have your bands name on it?" Mr.Shelton sorted through some of his papers.

"I got it custom made." I said in response. "Now, I'm sure you didn't drag me here to talk about my phone case." I waited for a reply.

"No, I dragged you here because one, you were late. And two, you gave me attitude. What was that about?"

I shrugged. "You caught me on a bad day, alright?"

Mr.Shelton shook his head. "Well, that doesn't give you an exuse to disrespect me."

Okay, that's it. I was really getting sick of this guy. "You know what, Mr.I'm-a-hot-shot-teacher, yeah I gave you attitude and no I'm not sorry for it." I said matter-of-factly. "Another 30 minutes Levine."  _Goddamnit. Did he have to call me by my last name?_ "Whatever." I slumped down in my chair, and let the silence ingulf me. I wanted to talk to Mr.Shelton, tell him I'm sorry. I was being kind of a brat, I mean. . . I could've gone easier on the guy.  _Whatever._ "Adam, I need you to wash off the white board." Mr.Shelton handed me a rag and a little bottle of something. "Do I have to?" I looked up at him from my desk. "Yes, you do." He set the supplies on my desk and gestured for me to get up. "Fine." I grabbed the two things and walked over to the board, and spayed the liquid from the bottle onto the rag and in a few swift movements the board was clean. "There." I set the supplies on Mr.Shelton's desk and went to sit back down. "Thank you." I just nodded then took out my phone and texted Carson.

_Hey, You still with Mr.Shelton?_

_Yeah, he's being a real D bag at the moment. He thinks he's all hot shit or something._

_He sounds like it. What is he making you do?_

_Not much, he made me wash off the white board but other than that, all he's been doing is sifting through all of the papers on his desk._

_  
_I glanced up from my phone, seeing Mr.Shelton sitting at his desk, still looking through papers. How many papers can one teacher have?

_Wow, consider yourself lucky. Most teachers would  make you crawl to china and back when you're in detention._ _  
_

_  
_I laughed at Carson's text, soon regretting it when Mr.Shelton looked up from his stack of papers. "Is something funny?"

I shook my head immediately. "No."

He got up and made his way over to me. "May I see your phone?"

I looked at him. "W-why?" He didn't answer me, he snagged the phone out of my hand and read the text messages. "Yeah, he's being a real D bag at the moment. He thinks he's all hot shit or something." Mr.Shelton looked upset.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Ya know, Adam. I don't get you. You come in here, disrespect me, and now you're telling your friend about how much of a jerk I am. What in tarnations did I do to piss you off? Because, I'd really like to know."

I shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, could it be do to the fact that you're keeping me here for 2 hours and 30 minutes?" I quipped back.

"So, that's why you're upset with me, because I gave ya detention?"

I nodded. "Sure, why not."

Mr.Shelton stood up from where he was sitting. "Well, then you can go."

I looked shocked. "Really, you're just going to let me walts out here like nothing ever happened?"

He nodded. "If it makes you like me."

I got up and grabbed my phone from his hand. "Well, consider yourself liked." I turned on my heels and walked out. "Hey," I stopped and turned back around. "Yeah?" I gave Mr.Shelton a smile. "Thanks for letting my off the hook, Mr.Shelton." He nodded. "No problem, oh, and call me Blake." He smiled at me and I walked out. Blake. . . .that was a nice name.

~****~

 

An hour later I found myself sitting in Carson's room, listening and he went on and on about how lucky I was. "Oh my gosh, what if he  _likes_ you? Do you have any idea how amazingly awesome that would be?! Gosh, you are so fucking lucky. Now I want detention with him. I mean, he sounded like a real dick but he isn't. . . . . he wants you to like him. Oh my fucking gosh, he likes you. I know it. Yup, he likes you." Carson sat down next to me.

"Look, C. He was just trying to be nice. I mean, what are the odds that he actually likes me? I just his student and he didn't want one of his students to hate him.  That's all. And why would he like me anyway? I'm just. . . me." I looked at my wrinkled tee shirt and my tight as fuck jeans, not to mention my hair.

"You're not bad looking. And what's so bad about a teacher likeing you anyways?"

I looked at Carson, dumb founded. "Are you fucking serious right now? What's wrong with a teacher likeing me? Oh jee, could it be the fact that he could get fired?!" 

Carson sighed. "Well, sorry then."

I sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. But, he wouldn't like me anyway, would he?"

Carson smiled. "If he does then you better go to school looking better than that." He eyed me up and down.

"Gosh, I can't believe we're doing this. We are acting like two teenage girls." I fell back onto Carson's bed. 

Carson fell with me. "I know, but hey! The upside is that if Mr.Shelton does like you then you have a hot guy who likes you. That's cool, especially since he's a teacher."

I laughed at Carson'd enthusiasm. Maybe he did like me. . . . . all I could to was wonder at this point in time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Adam's P.O.V. . . ._

_Okay, all I have to do is talk to him. Yeah...just talk. That's sounds nice._ I smiled to myself as I came up with a plan, a way to tell Mr.Shelton, I mean Blake, that I was sorry for being such a dick. For giving him attitude.  _Yeah, I'll be good with that._ I smiled to myself, then heard what sounded like Blake's voice. "Adam, adam."

I looked away from my feet and focused my attention to Blake. "Yes, Mr.Shelton." I knew better than to call him by his first name in class.

"Were you paying attention?" 

_I need to work on that._ "No, I wasn't." He sighed and looked at me. "Then, I have no other choice than to make you stay after school. I'll talk to you about it after class." I sighed and just nodded. No attitude. 

 

I awaited what Blake would say to me.  _I hope it isn't to bad. . . ._ .

"Adam, can I talk to you?" I nodded and walked up to Blake. "Is there a reason why you don't pay attention in class?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I uh. . . I have ADHD." Blake made an "o" shape with his mouth. "I don't have that big of an attention span, I zone out sometimes and I can't focus on one thing for more than a few minutes." I huffed out a breath and went to sit down.

"So, that's why you don't pay attention in class?" I nodded. "Well, I'm sorry but I have no other choice than to make you stay every day after school until you catch up."

I looked at him, wide eyed. "But. . . .It's not my fault I have ADHD. I can't help that."

Blake nodded in agreement. "I know, but you're behind everyone else, I have to catch you up or you're going to be held back." I sighed and let my head hit the desk. "I'm. . . I'm sorry about this, Adam."

I pulled my head up and looked at Blake. "Look, it's okay. This is an elective class, You don't have to take it, You can just just drop out." Blake turned around but I started talking

"Blake, I don't want that. I  want to be in this class." I sighed and turned around. "Well, If you can't keep staying after school, I mean, for gods sakes, your mom is probably going to think that you're using drugs or something!" 

I  sighed and took a step closer to him. "Then, I'll. . . . I'll ask my mom if you can come over for dinner and you can  explain all of this to her. Then she'll understand. Please, I will do anything to stay in this class."

I could tell just by reading Blake's expression that he also wanted me to stay in this class. But, why? Well, that was the burning question at the moment, but we could discuss that later. Right now, we needed to get back to the problem at hand. "Okay, I can do that. Yeah, that sounds good."

I felt like I was pushing Blake into this. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. It was just an idea. . . "

Blake shook his head. "No, it'll be fine. I want you to stay in this class, plus if your mom is anything like you, I would love to meet her." 

I smiled and said thanks. Then, before I could stop it, I gave Blake a hug.  _Shit._ I was about to pull away when Blake put both of his arms around me and hugged me back. . . .  _Wow, that went better than I had planned._  "Thanks Blake." I pulled away then walked out, but soon turned around when I realized I would need a pass for being late. "Oh, Blake." He looked up from his desk. "Yeah?" I rubbed the back of my neck. "Can I. .uh. . .can I have a pass?" He nodded and grabbed a pass then handed it to me. "Thanks." 

~****~

 

"Hey, mom. I'm home!" I walked in through the front door and tossed my bag onto the couch. "Hey sweetie, dinner is almost done." he greeted me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Alright." She let go and I followed her into the kitchen. "Hey, can I talk to you about something?"

She looked at me, then nodded. "Of course."

I smiled and continued. "Well, my music teacher, Mr.Shelton, well I uh. . . I was wondering if he could maybe come over for dinner tomorrow. He really wants to meet you. . .  and stuff."

She smiled at me. "Of course he can come to dinner, honey. Tomorrow you said?" I nodded. "Yeah." She went back to making some other dinner preparations. "That sounds good."

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks mom." I walked out of the kitchen and into my room. Stopping when I remembered that I was supposed to meet Carson.  _Fuck._ I ran upstairs, changed my cloths and told my mom where I was going before I walked out of my house and jogged to the movie theater, which wasn't far. . . . but it wasn't close either.

~****~

"Hey. . . . Carson." I said between pants.

"Hey, what did you just run 5 miles are what?"

I shook my head. "No. . . I ran here. . . from my house." I took in a few deep breaths.

"Well, guess who's here." Carson pointed over to the consession stand where Blake was standing.

"What the hell?" I was mad at myself for begging him to stay in his class, and I was mad at him for making me stay after school everyday for something that isn't even my fault. "Great. Can we just get the tickets and go?"

Carson looked at me. "Are you. . . okay?"

I sighed. "I'm fine, can we just go?!" I turned around and started walked backwards so I could see Carson.

"Adam, look out!" I turned around and ran into what felt like a brick wall, seeing that is wasn't a brick wall but my  teacher. My  6'5 teacher. "Holy shit, my head hurts." I leaned my head back and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that." Blake put out a hand and I took it.

"It's okay." Once I was on my feet again I dusted off my shirt. "Oh, hey Mr.Shelton." Carson came running to my side.

"Hello, Carson." Blake smiled at him then looked at me again. "You okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine." That came out with more venom then I would have liked. "Adam!" Carson elbowed me in the side.

"Well, alrighty then, what brings you to the movies tonight?"

I rolled my eyes. "We're hunting elaphants." Carson elbowed me. . .again.

"Okay, I'll admit, that was a pretty dumb question. But, what I meant to say was what movie are you guys seeing?" 

Carson stepped in. "Smurfs 2." I glared at him. 

"Really? Well, I'll be darned, I just bought a ticket to see that too." My jaw dropped open.  _What the hell?_

"Well, you could watch it with us, if you'd like." I threw my hands up in the air.

"Well, why don't you invite him to dinner?!" Well, that was kind of awkward considering the fact that Blake was coming over for dinner tomorrow.

"What did your mom say about that, by the way?" 

_Shit._ "She said yes. Now, we're going to the watch the movie." I grabbed Carson's wrists and dragged him to the theater. "Okay, what the hell was that?!" I ignored him and walked into the threater.

 

"Adam, talk to me!" After the movie was over I walked out. "You know what Carson, forget it. I'm leaving." I walked out of the AMCs and started home. Being stopped about 10 minutes later by the name peoplee who beat me up a few days ago. "Look, guys. I don't want any trouble." I watched as they circled me. "Well, you're getting trouble." Two of the guys came up behind me and held onto my while the third punched me multiple times in the stomach, then face. He pushed me down then kicked me in the ribs about 6 times, and after about 5 minutes of laying there, writhing in pain, I passed out and everyhting went black.

~****~

 

I woke up, and sitrred around a little before I felt all the pain radiate through my body.  _What happened last night?_ All I remember is being beaten up. . . and then everything went fuzzy. I don't remember anything.  _And where am I?_ I looked around the unfamilair room, taking in my surroundings. Dark blue wallpaper, that was all that was in there besides a dresser and a bed.  _Okay, I'm starting to get creeped out._ I got out of bed, ccarful not to go to fast otherwise I would end up back on the bed. I opened the door slightly, looking through the crack, trying to see something, anything. But all I saw was a very familiar couch.  _Had I been here before?_ I looked around a little more, seeing the kitchen. And it felt like I'd been here before.  _Wait a second. . . Fuck._ I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, looking around some more. "You hungry?"

An all-to-familair country accent filled my ears.  _Goddamnit._ "No. . . I uh, I was. . . . Okay, how the hell did I get here?" I turned to face Blake.

"Well, after the movie Carson found me and told me what was going on so I tried to find you and I did, but you were out cold and you looked pretty bad to." He gestured a finger at my face. "What was that all about?" 

I rolled my eyes. "I told you, I'm gay and they don't like it." I sighed and hobbled over to one of the chairs that were in the kitchen. 

"So, just because you're gay, those boys have some sort of death wish for ya?" 

I nodded.

"Well, that's just stupid. I mean, I had my fair share of beat downs but it was mostly just a busted lip or a black eye, never broken ribs, cuts, and everything else."

I let my head gently hit the table. "Well, things have changed. People now a days don't give a shit about anybody or anything. Just themselves." My voice was slightly muffled.

"Well, that's just plain dumb if ya ask me, I mean schools should do somthing 'bout all of this. It's kind of ridiculous."

_Wait, school. . . shit! I have school today!!!_ "I have school today. . . . . god damnit!" I facepalmed.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout that." Blake got up an grabbed a beer.

"Why?" I aked quizically.

"Well, as far as your mom's concerned, you're at a field trip and you spent the night at Carson's and as for the school, I went there this morning and gave the school a thing stating that you were going to be exused for the day." 

For some reason, I actually liked the fact that Blake took care of this so good. "Wow. . . that's. . . . . thank you." I looked up at Blake.

"Oh, no problem. So, did ya sleep well?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. I was out most of the night and I only woke up once for a brief second. Other than that, I slept just fine, thanks for asking." 

Blake nodded to me. "Sorry if it kinda freaked you out a little, ya know, waking up in some eles's house."

I shook my head. "It's fine." I looked around his house. Last time I was here I only got a little glance at the kitchen, now I got to fully observe his house. Seeing how nice it was. Clean, I liked that.

"So, ya can pretty much do anything ya want, watch T.V, sleep, hell I don't really care. But you need to take it easy. After a beating like that." 

I nodded and got u, walking over to the couch and turning on the T.V. Blake sat down next to me. "So, why did you do all this for me?"

"Do what?"

"Let me sleep in your house, get me out of school for a day. Why?" I looked up to Blake.

"Well, I don't know. . . . "

I could tell just by looking at his face that he did know why he did all this for me. "Come on, don't bullshit me." I gave him "The look"

"Well. . . I guess I did it cause I thank you're special." Blake rubbed the back of his neck.

"Really? You think  _I'm_ special? Why?" I asked him, shocked.

"Ya just are. You're very special Adam. And you need to know that." Blake looked me directly in the eye and it stayed like that for a moment until he gently grabbed my face.  _Is he going to kiss me? Fuck. . . he's going to kiss me._ "You can say no if you want to Adam."  _Do I want to? Of course I want to._ He leaned down, slowly but surely making his way to my lips, connecting then in a sweet soft kiss. Releasing it after a few seconds. "I uh. . . I should get going." I awkwardly got up. "Wait, Adam." He grabbed my wrist. "Yeah?" I looked at him. "Where does this leave us now?" I shrugged. "I don't know. We'll talk about it later." He released my arm and I walked out the door.  _Where did this leave us?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Adam's P.O.V. . . . ._

_  
_"He did _what_?!" Carson looks at me, eyes wide. "Gosh Carson, I've told you this 20 times already. He kissed me. Blake Shelton -my music teacher- fucking kissed me, alright!" I sighed and flopped down onto the couch. "Alright. Loud and clear, but. . . . how did it happen? I mean, was it out of the blue or. . . . " I looked at Carson. "It wasn't out of the blue. Right before he kissed me he said that I could say no if I wanted to." Carson held his gaze on me. "But, you didn't." I shook my head, kind of ashamed. "No, but I should've. I mean, him kissing me put his whole career at stake. He could lose his job because of me. . . . . I feel like total shit now." Carson looked at me in disbelief. "Why do you feel like shit? I mean, I can understand things from your point of view, but it's not like everyone is going to find out you and Mr.Shelton kissed, right?" I nodded slowly. "I'm listening. . . ." He continued. "Well, there are two possible senarios for what happened tonight. One, Mr.Shelton kissed you because he likes you. Or two, he did it because he's on drugs and he drank an expendable amount of alcohol. But either way, it happend. He kissed you, and you shouldn't feel bad for that, because one, you're the luckiest guy on earth at the moment, and two, no one is ever going to find out. Alright?" I took in what Carson had just told me.  _Maybe he was right. . . maybe things would be just fine._ "You're right. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow after he comes over for dinner. Just to see what exactly is going on . And if it's because he likes me, then. . . . " Carson inturrupted me. "Then he's most likely gonna ask you to a movie and you're going to say yes." I shook my head. "No." He looked at me, dumb founded. "What do you mean 'no'?" I sighed. "Oh jee, I don't know. What does 'no' usually mean Carson?!" He shook his head. "I know what 'no' means, but what I mean is why not? Might as well give it a shot, right?"  _That doesn't sound like a bad idea. . . .One date to the moives. Like a test date, just to see how everything goes._ "Fine. But holy shit, this is so fucking wrong dude." 

~****~

 

I walked into the music room the next morning about 15 minutes early. "Hey Blake, are you still coming over for dinner?" Blake looked up from his desk. "Sure am. What time should I be there?" I shrugged. "About 5:00. Dinner doesn't start until 6 but I was hoping I could show you some of my songs that I've written. If you don't mind. . . . " I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Course I don't mind. That sounds good." He smiled at me. "Alright, thanks." I smiled in return and walked over to my seat. Waiting until the bell rang and class started.

"Alright, class. Today, we're going to be discussing. . . . ." There it goes again, my ADHD lashing out. See? Paying attention is nearly impossible for me. I wish I could get rid of it, but I can't, and I refuse to take those stupid fucking pills the doctors try and cram down my throat. It seems like a dumb thing to do, taking pills when you can just train your brain to think differently. But, unfortunetly for me, it isn't that easy.

"Adam. . ." Blake looked directly at me.

I shook my head of the thoughts. "Y-yes Mr.Shelton?"

"Were you paying attntion?"

I knew he alreay knew the answer would be no. I was about to answer until another kid spoke up. "Of course he isn't listening, he never does." I glared at him. "Now now, settle down. Adam, I need to speak with you after class." I sighed.  _I totally saw that one coming._

 

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" I walked up to Blake's desk as the other kids left. 

  
Yes. I did." He pulled up a chair. "Sit."

I sat down and rubbed my hands on my thighs, wondering where this was going.

"I exused you from your next class."

I looked at him, taken slightly aback. "W-why?"

"I explained to your english teacher that you needed to catch up, and I know that you didn't particularly want to stay after school so I asked her if you could be exused for your next 3 classes, then you can switch things around a little so you can have study hall after my class so you don't have to stay after school."

I immediately started smiled like a maniac. "You really did that for me?"

He nodded. "Yup." He looked at me expectantly. "Well, are ya gonna give me a hug or did I just do all that work fer nothin?"

I let out a laugh before I got up and wrappe my arms around his middle. "Thank you so much Blake." He hugged me back, but then let go. "Well, we have to get to work if ya wanna catch up!" I smiled and grabbed some things out of my back pack before we got to work

~****~

 

 _What should I wear?_ I frantically serached through my closet.  _Ugg, that's to classy. . . . That's to un classy. . . . .and that's to. . .me, goddamnit. Why can't I figure out what to wear?_ I glanced down at my watch.  _Oh no, I only have 23 minutes. Alright Adam, just close your eyes and pick something. it doesn't matter what it is, you're going to wear it._ I closed my eyes and picked out a shirt, then some jeans. Opening my eyes to see what I would be wearing. A pair of jet black skinny jeans, and a nice shirt.  _Hm. . . .not to classt, but not to shitty either. I like it._ I smiled at my cloths before walking into the bathroom and changing.  _Should I shave?_ I looked in the mirror and saw a little bit of my stubble growing in.  _Eh, why not._ I pulled out my razor and shaved off what little hair I had. "Honey, Mr.Shelton is here!" I threw my razor in its case and came out of the bathroom, walking downstairs to greet Blake. 

"Hey, Adam." He smiled as he saw me walkng down the stairs.

"Hey Mr.S." I gave him a half-hug-half-handshake sort of thing. 

"Hello, Blake." My mom walked up to him and shook his hand. "If heard a lot about you." 

Blake looked at me and I could feel the heat rising from my neck. "Like wise Mrs.Levine."

"Oh please, call me patsy." She turned around to face me. "Dinner should be ready in about an hour."

"Alright, I'm gonna take Blake out back." I nodded my head in the direction of my music room, gesturing for him to follow me. "Come on, I want to show you this." I grabbed Blake's wrist and guided him out to the back. There was a separate house back there that was full of all my music supplies. "Well, here it is. My home sweet home." I put out my arms and spun around. 

"This is. . .amazing." Blake looked at everything. "I didn't know your parents had this kind of money." 

I shook my head. "Oh. . .You think they bought all this? Or than this little miny house came with the other one? No, I made this and I had been saving up since I was 4 so I could get all of this."

Blake gave a low whistle. "You did all this yourself?"

I nodded. "Yup. All my handy work."

He nodded. "Not to bad. But, I could do better."

I nodded. "Yeah, riigghtt." 

He let out a low chuckle. "Yeah yeah yeah. But, I do believe though that you brought me here for a reason." Blake looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, yeah. Hold on." I grabbed an acoustic guitar, sat down, checked the tuning, then started playing.

 

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin rain_

_Looke for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her is she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_  
_I stopped singing and strumming the guitar strings. I smiled and looked up to Blake. "So, what did you think?"

"That was abslutely amazing, Adam. I mean, I've never heard anything like it before." 

"Thanks, I like to think that I'm different." I took the guitar strap off my shoulder and hung the guitar back on its shelf. "Music is the one place where having ADHD doesn't matter. It's the one place where I can just be myself without anyone judging me or beating me. Music is just the one thing that I now I'm supposed to do in life."

Blake nodded. "Well, I'm sure there's a spot in the music industry with yer name on it."

I smiled. "Adam, dinner is ready." My mom poked her head in. "Alright mom, we'll be right in." She smiled then disappared back into the house. "Let's go, my mom always makes the best meals."

 

"Well, that was a very satifsying meal Patsy." Blake smiled and took another drink of his water. 

"Thank you, Blake, I try." She smiled sweetly.

"Well, Blake. I was wondering if I could talk to you upstairs for a minute?" I looked at Blake, with pleading eyes, hoping that he had got the memo that is was urgent.

"Alright, let's go then." Blake got up and followed me upstair into my room where I shut the door with a light  _click._

"Okay, we really need to talk." I bit my lip and stepped directly in front of Blake.

"I'm thinkin yer right." Blake maintained eye contact with me.

"So, about the other night. . . when you kissed me. I just- I wanted to tell you that I didn't mind, in fact, the kiss was  _amazing._ But, here's the thing, I need to know what it was." 

"What do ya mean?"

"Was it meaningful or was it just a kiss?" I continued biting my lip.

Blake grabbed my hip and lightly pushed me against my dresser, leaning down to connect his lips to mine. Pulling them away seconds later and bringing his mouth to my ear. "Does that answer yer question?"

I swallowed hard before pushing Blake away a little. "Look, Blake, I. . .If you really like me, I can tell you the feelings are mutual."

"But. . . ."

"But, if we do this. . . whatever this is, it could be risky. Your job would be on the line, and I don't want that." I was trying to go easy on the guy.

"Then, we'll be careful. . .no one will find out. I really wanna do this, Adam. I really do." Blake looked pretty serious about this.

"I know, and I do to. . . .Okay, we have to be  **very** careful if we actually want to pull this off. You can't treat me any different in class, you have to be the some old hard ass you always are and always have been since the day I met you."

Blake couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, got it. Anythin else Mr.I'm-the-boss?"

"Besides that, nope. I have nothing else to say. Anything you would like to add?"

"Well, not really. I actually kinda had a question to ask ya. . . ."

I nodded, gesturing for him to continue on.

"Well. . . . I wanted to know if ya maybe wanted to, uh. . come over to my house to watch a movie? Maybe hang out. . . . ?

 _Holy shit, Carson was right about the whole 'movie' thing. . . ._ "Why not the movie theaters?"

"Well, ya said we needed to be careful, maybe stayin at my place would be safer than going to a threat where a lot of people can see us 'an stuff."

I made on "o" shape with my mouth. "Good thinking Blake. I think it." I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Well, I gotta get goin, but. . . I I get a hug first?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around Blake's middle, yet again.  _I hope this works. . . . ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the deal guys. . . This may be the last update for a while. I just got about of the hospital for something I'd rather not discuss and I just need some time alone. I'm sure you can understand. But, then again. . . I'll most likely update frequently. I guess writing helps with a lot of things going on in my life at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

_Adam's P.O.V. . . . ._

_  
_"So, it's a done deal? You said yes?" I nodded. "Yup." I watched as Carson paced around the room. "Oh my fucking god. . . . I seriously wish I was you right now. I seriously do, dude." Carson flopped down next to me.

"Why? Because I'm dating a teacher?"

He shook his head. "No, because you're dating a  _hot_ teacher. Not to be mistaken by "just a teacher"."

I rolled my eyes. "Why is this such a fucking big deal? I don't get it. . . ."

Carson's jaw dropped.

"What did I say?" I looked at him with innocent eyes.

"It's such a fucking big deal because you're dating a hot teacher. . . and because he actually likes you, which is something new to you."

I punched Carson in the shoulder. "Whatever, man. I bet you're jealous because he likes  _me_ and not  _you._ " I poked Carson in his chest.

" You're right, I'm a little jealous. . . but I'm still fucking extatic. This is seriously awesome. I mean, you have no idea how lucky you are. You really don't Adam."

I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah, whatever." Carson layed down on my bed. "Hey, what about your date you have with him today?" My eyes widened  _Holy fucking shit._ "Oh my fucking god, Carson. . . I totally spaced out!!!" I ran up to my night stand and grabbed my phone,, pulling up Blake's number and texting him. "What do I say? He's probably going to think I blew him off. . . . Oh my god. Carson, what do I say?!" Carson just rolled his eyes, got up and took my phone. "I'll just fucking call him." He pressed the "Call" button and put the phone up to his ear. "Is he picking up?" I whispered it.  _  
_

"Hello, is this one, Blake Shelton?" He put the phone on speaker.

"Uh, yes it is, and this doesn't sound like Adam."

"Well, it's his. . . personal assistant calling and he would like to inform you that he may be a little late coming to your house due to school issues."

"I wasn't aware he had a personal assistant. . . . Wait  minute, is this Carson?"

Both mine and Carson's jaw dropped. "Heh, yeah. Hi Mr.Shelton." I could see Carson blushing.

I had also heard Blake's laugh through the phone. "N'aw, it's alright. But, can I talk to Adam?"

"Sure, hold on." Carson put the phone in my hand and mouthed "Keep it on speaker" So I did. "Hey, Blake."

"So, why are ya gonna be a little late?"

Wait, wasn't I late already? "I. . . I was under the impression that I was already late. . . . . "

"Oh, no. It's only 5 ya don't have ta come until 5:45."

I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Alright, I'll be there."

"Can't wait."

I hung up and looked at Carson. "Would you uh. . . would you mind helping me get ready?" He nodded and we both walked into my closet in search of the perfect out fit.

~****~

 

"Alright, just call me when you're done and I'll pick you up. . .. unless you're gonna stay the night, in which case I would call yur mom and say that you're staying the night with me."

I looked at Carson, thankful he knew exactly what I wanted. "Thanks, C. You're seriously an amazingly awesome friend, dude." 

"I try, I'll come get you in the morning." I nodded and jumped out of the car, shutting the passenger door behind me and waving as Carson drove off. I smiled to myself and walked up to Blake's door, ringing the doorbell and waiting.  _What should I say to him? Hey. No, that's boring. How is it going? No. . . whatever. I'll just let him start the conversation._ I stopped thinking when I saw Blake standing there. Looking fucking adorable as usual.

"Well, C'mon in." He moved out of the door way gesturing for me to come in. "So, how's is going?" I mentally slapped myself after saying that. "Good, it's goin good. What 'bout you. What have you teenagers been up to lately?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I normally just spend time with Carson."

He nodded. "I see, you're an anti social kid."

I nodded "Yeah, pretty much."

We both laughed together for a minute. "Oh, dinner if gonna be ready in 'bout 15 minutes."

I looked at Blake. "You made dinner?"

He nodded "Yeah, I didn't know what you wanted to I just bought salad stuff cause I noticed that you didn't eat meat at dinner last night."

Wow, it's amazing how fucking considerate this guy is. "Yeah, I'm a vegatarian but that doesn't mean you can't eat meat. I really don't mind."

He shook his head. "N'aw, I don't eat meat that much either."

I shook my head. "See, now I know you're lying."

He looked at me. "How?"

I smiled and sat down. "Let's see, You're into hunting, and I know for a fact that you eat what you kill."

 He sat down next to me. "Oh yeah, and how do you know this?"

I shrugged. "I can read people. It's a gift."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, since we're learning about each other, here's what I know about you. . . You don't play well with others, and it's your natural instint to fight back when someone is attacking you. Like I did in class a few weeks ago, ya know with the phone thing."

I nodded "Alright, so what do you make out of all of that?"

He shrugged. "I'm guessing you have an older brother."

I nodded. "Nice, not to bad." He smiled back at me. "Alright, let's go eat dinner. I'm starvin." I got up along with Blake and walked into the kitchen with him. 

 

"That was really good, thanks Blake." He shook his head. "N'aw, no need to thank me." I smiled. "Do you want to watch that moive now?" He nodded. "Sure, I picked out a horror movie, you don't mind. . . do ya?" I shook my head. "No. I like scary movies." He smiled and brought me over to the couch. I sat down and watched as he put the movie into the DVD player and pressed play, then coming back over to join me on the couch. "It's on surround sound so it might get pretty intense." I nodded. "Alright." 

Well, I think it's safe to say that he wasn't kidding when he said the moive would be scary. Because holy shit, it was scary as fuck. We were watching a moive called The conjuring or something. I didn't really care at the moment. I pretty much freaked out when anything scary happened. At one point in time I actually cuddeled next to Blake because I felt as though he could keep my safe, and he didn't mind. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in closer. Which, I didn't mind. But, after the moive was over it was already 10:00 and I was pretty tired. "If you wanna stay the night here, you're more than welcome. I have a guest bedroom right next to mine so you can take it if you want to." I was appeased that he offered me my own room. "Alright, thanks." We both got up and he brought me to the guest bedroom. "I'm pretty sure I have somethin ya can wear ta bed. Hold on." He walked into his room and cam out about a minute later holding some pajama pants that wre most likey to small on him and a shirt that was most likely way to big on me. "The bathroom is right there." He pointed across the hall and I walked into the bathroom, grabbing my phone to see if Carson had texted me. Sure enough, he did.

 

_Hey, how did the date go?_

_Good, we're actually getting ready to go to bed right now._

_  
_I set my phone on the sink, peeling my shirt off, then my jeans. Putting on the pajama pants and folding up the shirt. I never really liked wearing shirts to bed.

 

_Are you going to sleep with him?_

_  
_My jaw dropped open after reading this, because seriously? What the fuck.

 

_You have issues, Carson. No, I'm not goint to sleep with him._

_I didn't mean sleep with him, I meant sleep with him as in just sleeping in the same fucking bed.You're the one with the issues here, Levine._

_  
_I didn't even bother texting back, one because he called me Levine and two because I was really tired and I wanted to go to bed. I walked out of the bathroom and knocked on Blake's door, even though it was open I didn't want to be rude and just walk in. "Hey, here's the shirt. I don't wear shirts to bed." He came up to me and grabbed it. "It's fine. G'night." I smiled. "Night." I walked into the bedroom, set my phone on the night stand and jumped into the bed, burrowing myself into the blankets. Closing my eyes and falling asleep.

It wasn't long lived though. I woke up at about 1 in the morning, rolling over onto my back. Usually when I woke up in the middle of the night I didn't get back to bed until about 4. And plus I was thirsty. I got out of bed, carefully opened the bedroom door and tip toed out of the room. It was dark so I couldn't see for shit and I walked right into a wall, which for some reason, I didn't remember was there. "God, I;m an idiot." I kept my voice low and countiued walking, succsessfuly tripping on something and falling flat on my face. "Mother fucker." I got back up, cursing to myself. I made it to the fridge without falling again, and when I opened it, three sodas came tumling down and onto the floor landing with a loud  _BANG._ "God fucking damnit." I picked up the sodas and put two of them back in the fridge, keeping one for myself. I turned back around and saw someone standing there. "Oh, hey Blake." He turned on the kitchen light. "Sorry if I woke you up, I'm a clumsy sonofa bitch." He let out a booming laugh. Oh god, his laugh was music to my ears. And I must've said that out loud because he was laughing even harder now. I really needed to learn to keep my mouth shut. "Couldn't sleep, huh?" I nodded. "Yeah." He walked over to the couch and I followed. He sat down and told me to lay down, so I did. I rester my head on his lap. "Here, I think this'll help." He started humming something to me and fuck, it did work. I was out in a matter of minutes.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long. I wasn't feeling that well, but I'm a little better now so. . . here's the update! I'll do anothr one tomorrow

_Adam's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
__Ugg, I don't want to get up_ I opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the sunlight streaming through the room. I stirred around a little before hearing someone snore above me. I looked up, seeing Blake with his head tilted back and his mouth wide open. I smiled, remembering how he hummed me to sleep last night, I didn't want to wake him so I slowly and quietly got up off his lap and made my way to the kitchen to get a drink. I pulled out a water bottle and opened it, startled to feel Blake come up behind me and grab my hip, I dropped it causing the water to spill all over the floor. "Shit, I'm sorry." I grabbed some paper towl and knelt down, trying to clean up the mess.

"It's alright." Blake knelt down behind me, sliding him hand down my side. "It's just water, right?" My breath hitched as I felt Blake kiss my neck, and I continued letting him kiss me until I wanted to go up to his room instead.

"Hey, can we go up to your room?"

He looked at me, eyes blown wide. "Sure. . . If ya want to, I don't want to pressure you or anythin."

I shook my head. "No, I'm good. Let's go." I grabbed Blake's hand and brought him to the room. Shutting the door behind me.

"So, why did ya want to come up here?"

Blake sat down at the edge of the bed and I walked over to him, planting myself on his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. "I don't know, I just really wanted to do this." I leaned down, connecting my lips with Blake's. His tongue, pleading for entrance. I gladly opened up and let Blake's tongue explore my mouth. Between my lips against his and his tongue massaging mine, I needed to breath. I pulled away and let my head rest on his.

"Ya wanted to kiss me?"

I nodded. "Mmmhmm." He laughed a little before moving his mouth over to my neck. Biting down lightly, then sucking for a minute before he licked the newly formed red spot. "Ya could've just asked, I would've been more than willin to say yes." He smiled before falling back onto the bed, taking me with him.

I sat on his stomach, just looking into his bright blue eyes which reminded me of the pacific ocean. "I really like your eyes."  _Shit, I just said that out loud, didn't I?_

"Well, thanks I guess, if it means anythin, I like yours to." He pulled me down and started kissing me again. I was happy about it, until my phone went off. My ringtone was Luke Bryan's "Country girl" So I jumped off of Blake and went to grab it as fast as I could. I came back a minute later and rubbed the back of my neck. "So, you're a country boy at heart, are ya?"

I sighed. "Guilty as charged. I may seem like the rockstar type but in reality I like listening to Luke Bryan and George Jones. All those good country singers."

He chuckled a little. "I like that." Blake smiled and kissed me on the nose. "So, who was it?"

I shrugged. "Just Carson, he's on his way to pick me up."

I saw the disappointment in his eyes. "Well, can't ya stay? I mean, it's Sunday. I have nothing else to do with my life, plus we don't have school tomorrow. And Carson can come over to if he'd like."

I considered it. "Alright, let me ask." I pulled out my phone and texted him

_Hey, would you want to comme and hang out with Blake and I?_

_  
_I got a reply almost instantly

 

_I thought you'd never ask._

_Do you want to do what we talked about?_

_Hell yeah :D Just make sure you grab everyhting we're gonna need, I already have mine in the car._

_  
_I smiled before slipping the phone back in my pocket and looking over to Blake. "He's on his way over, are you sure it's okay if he comes over?"

Blake nodded. "Course. I don't mind."

I smiled and kissed him. "Thanks"

He smiled and kissed me back. "No problem." I was about to kiss him again, when I heard the dorrbell ring. "Sorry, big country." I jumped off his lap and he just sat there. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He shrugged. "Nothin, I guess. But, ya just called me big country..."

I thought about it. "Yeah, I did. I can stop...it just slipped out."

He shook his head. "No, I, kinda liked it." He looked up at me and smiled.

"Good, because I was gonna call you it any way." Blake let out a booming laugh. The doorbell kept going off. "Carson, if you don't stop I will punch you in the face." I opened the door to  Carson standing there, impatiently tappig his foot on the ground. "Well, I wouldn't have to if you would've answered the door the first time I rung the bell, jackass." I punched Carson in the arm. "Well, I see you two get along very well..." Blake was looking at the both of us. "Oh, we mess with eachother all of the time. It's no biggy, we know not to take it personally." I punched Carson in the am again. "Yeah, just like e don't take this personally." Carson grabbed a pillow and chucked it at me. "Alright, alright. Settle down you two. . . . .Dang, I feel like a dad. ." I patted him on the shoulder. "Eh, I wouldn't worry about it to much." Blake looked at me. "What the hell is that supposed to mean. . . ?" I laughed and shook my head. "Nothing, it means nothing." I leaned in and kissed him. "Awwww, look at the two of you" Carson tried to look sweet. "Shut the fuck up, Carson." Blake started laughing along with Carson and I. "So, uh. . . what do ya guys want to do today?" Carson and I exchanged looks. I jumped on Blake and grabbed a blue bandana I got in my back pocket, binding his hands with it, and Carson covered his eyes with a purple one. "What the, guys, C'mon. . . What's going on." Carson and I just laughed before pushing Blake out the door and bringing him up to Carson's car and putting him in the back, closing the door and jumping in the front. "Guys, what's goin on?" I looked at Carson and asked: "Should we tell him?" He nodded. "Eh, why not." I smiled and turned around to face a tied up Blake. "We're kidnapping you." He smiled and started laughing. "Alright. I got it." I leaned over my seat and kissed him. "Just go with it." I smiled and turned back around, putting my seat belt on. "Did you grab the stuff?" I nodded. "Yup. It's all in my bag." I pointed over to the back sitting next to Blake. "Alright, let's go have some fun." 

 

We drove for a little before we got to where we wanted to go. "Alright, we're here." I turned towards Blake who seemed very eager to be untied.

"Great. Now, can ya untie me?" I laughed before jumping into the backseat, taking off the blind fold, then untieing his hands. "Where are we?"

I just smiled. "You'll see. "C'mon, get out." Blake got out of the car and looked around. "You didn't. . . "

I nodded. "I did." I gave Blake his swimming trunks and a towl. "Go get dressed. We're going surfng." He looked stunned for a moment. "Well, go on!" I pushed Blake away and he walked over to the changing areas. "So, why did you want to bring him to the beach?" I shrugged. "I remembered his saying something about him wanting to go to the beach and surf, but. . . . he never really had the time. So, I thought it'd be a good idea to take him here today." Carson just smiled at me. "You mushy little bastard." I wacked him with my towl. "Shut the fuck up and help me unload the cooler." I grabbed one handle and Carson grabbed the other.

"Ya don't happen to have any beer in there, do ya?" Blake walked up to Carson and I with his swimming trunks on.

"Uh. . . We, uh." I was speechless. Blake had an amazing body, like it wasn't to taken care of, but it wasn't just forgotten either. Not to mention he had a tattoo of. . . where those lady bugs surrounded by barb wire? "You want snitch on us, will you?" Carson started talking since I wouldn't.

"N'aw, I drank when I was your age, I know how you teens are."

Carson let out a laugh. "Well, in that case, yes. We do have beer. Among  _other_ things." Blake looked suspiciously at Carson, then to me. "What, cat gotcha tongue?" I mouth went dry. "N-no. I, uh. . . " Carson clapped me on the shoulder. "He likes what he sees." I pushed his hand off. "Shut up, Daly." Blake started laughing. "I don't mind. But, uh. . . Do I get to see you in swimming trunks?" I could feel my face heat up. "Yeah, hold on." I shoved the cooler into Carson's arms, and grabbed my stuff. Walking down do the dressing areas.  _That was awkward.  . . ._

_  
_"Hey, there he is!" Carson threw me a beer and I caught it. "What the hell took you so long?" I layed out my towl and lay down on it. "Nothing, I just. . . I don't know." I looked around. "Hey, where's Blake?" Carson laughed. "He uh. . . he wanted to go surfing." He pointed out in the water. I looked closer and saw Blake, surfing, on his board. "Damn, he's good." Carson nodded. "Yeah, I know." Blake swam up to shore and walked up to us. "You didn't tell me you could surf like that"

Blake towled his hair. "Musta slipped my mind, I guess."

I shrugged. "But, I can do better."

He looked at me. "What?"

I sat up. "I said I could do better."

He shrugged. "Alright, you wanna find out?"

I nodded. "Kay, let's go." I picked up my board and walked over to the water, waiting until I got knee deep to jump on my board and paddle out. "Come on Blake, you're slacking on me!" I looked back, but didn't see Blake. Then, I looked in front of me and saw him. "How the fuck. . . "

He just smiled. "What can I say, I'm talented."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I'm so gonna kick your ass." I saw a wave coming and started paddeling towards it, with Blake by my side. It was a full on paddle battle, and unfortunetly, he won. He followed the wave, then jumped up on his board. Doing a little dance with his feet. "Holy shit, he's good." I wasn't paying attention and didn't see the huge wave that came towards me and I got wiped out. Coming back up, out of breath.

"Staring to much?"

I rolled my eyes and got back up on my board, seeing another wave.. "I'm catching that next wave." I didn't care who I was fighting for the wave, I was going to get it. I paddeled as fast and as hard as I could, successfully making it to the wave and jumping up on my board.  _Oh god._ This felt great, I felt the cool air whisper in my ears and run through my hair. I did a snap off the lift, then caught some tube section before I eneded it with flipping off my board. I came back up, all smiles.

"Dang, ya are good. Can't argue with ya there."

I felt the tiniest bit of satasfaction light up inside me. "Thank you, now. . . what's my prize for winning?" I wiggeled my eye brows.

"I dunno, C'mere and find out." Blake grabbed the tip of my board and pulled me over to him. "This is your prize." Blake leaned down and kissed me very passionetly.

"Mmmm, I might have to beat you at things more often." He laughed and pulled away, paddeling off to shore. "Seriously? You're gonna just leave me out here?" I groaned and started following him. 

"Ugg, I'm so tired." I threw my board in the sand next to my towl and lay down. "What's wrong?" Blake had his towl layed out right next to mine. "I'm just sore." I had my arms and legs sprawled out. "Well, I can help with that." I lifted my head. "Really. how?" He wiggeled his eyebrows. "Wait until we get home." I sighed and let my head hit the sand.  _I wonder what he's gonna do. . . ._

_  
_Carson pulled up into Blake's driveway. "Hey, I'm gonna stay with Blake again, mind covering for me?" He shook his head. "Of course not, but uh. . . " Carson leaned in. "Be safe." My jaw dropped. "What the hell do you think we're gonna do?" I was whispering so Blake wouldn't here me. "You know. Now, get out. I have to get home." I rolled my eyes and jumped out of the car, Blake following behind me. We waved goodbye to Carson and Blake unlocked his door. "Are ya still sore?" I nodded. "Mmmhmm." He smiled. "I got somethin that'll help." I bit my lower lip. _What was he gonna do?_ I really wanted to know. "Follow me." I complied and followed him up the stairs and into his bedroom. "Take your shirt off." He grbbed something out of his nightstand. "Wha. . . huh?" I aksed, stunned. "Take your shirt off." He pointed to my shirt. "Alright" I peeled it off of me and threw it next to the dresser. "Go lay down on the bed." I nodded and layed flat on my stomach. "Alright, now. . . if you feel uncomfortable during any of this, ya can just tell me. Okay?" I was seriously impressed that he said that. It meant he cared, and I liked that. "Alright." Blake smiled and crawled on top of me. Sitting on my lower back. He opened up whatever he'd grabbed from his nightstand and rubbed it all over my back. Kneading the knots with his hands. "Ohhh god. That feels amazing Blake." I continued moaning with pleasure as he started working on my lower back. "Does this feel good?" He pushed down, then moved his thumbs around. "Oh, that feels fucking great." He moved back up to my shoulders and did the same thing, which felt even better. After about 30 minutes he pulled his hands away. "Blake, if you stop I swear to god I'l never speak to you again." He let out a booming laugh. "Shut up and give me a massage."  I looked up and he had his shirt off, and his pants. Leaving him in nothing but his boxers. "You. . . You want me to. . . " He nodded. "Yup. Now get up." I got up and he took my place. Handing me the bottle of whatever the stuff was. "Your turn." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do some smut in the next chapter. . . ??


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. . . . *Evil Laugh*

_Adam's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_"Your turn." Blake handed me the bottle of, whatever it was called, to me and I grabbed it. Crawling on top of him and putting some of the stuff into my hands. "What is this anyway?" I started rubbing it around. "It's just something that helps losen up some of the. . . . ohhh, gosh Adam. That feels so, so good." I didn't know what I was doing, but apparently it was affective because the sounds that were spilling out of Blake's mouth were. . . Addctive. So to speak. "You like that, huh?" I continued rubbing, inching lower and lower by the second. I must've hit the sweet spot because Blake let out this amazing sound. I couldn't describe it, but no ething I knew was. . . it was turning me on. I continued rubbing that spot until Blake suddenly got up, causing me to fall flat on my ass. _What the fuck?_ Blake just stood there. "I'm. . . I'm sorry." I looked down do the buldge in his pants. "I should uh. . .go." He ran off into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, leaving me sitting there. . . confused as hell.

 

_Blake's P.O.V_

_  
__Holy crap. . . holy crap! Did Adam see my boner? I hope not. I probably freaked him out. Oh my gosh._ I looked down to my raging boner.  _I can't believe that actually turned me on._ I sighed and leaned against the sink, ashamed of myself. I couldn't believe that I got a boner just by Adam giving me a massage, it was just. . . well, it was just plain stupid. That's what it was. I ran a hand through my hair and just sunk down to the floor.  _Goddamnit, now I'm aching._ I palmed myself through my boxers , rubbing my hand in circles trying to create any more friction, then slipping my hand inside and wrapping a hand around my cock. Pumping up and down at a slow pace, building up speed as I went along. I let out a moan, then covered my mouth. The last thing I needed right now was for Adam to hear me jerking off. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. My hand was flying over my dick, I was almost there. . . I just needed. . . . . . .  . I stopped moving my hand once I saw Adam standing in the doorway. Looking down at me. I was getting up, but Adam stopped me. "No." He pushed me back down and sat on my lap. "Show me how you do it." 

 

_Adam's P.O.V_

_  
_Blake looked at me, stunned. "W-what. . .?" I just smiled and wrapped my hand around his cock. Pumping up and down at a steady pace. "Adam. . . " I put my finger to his mouth. "Shhh, just lean back and enjoy the ride." I lowerd myself until I was face to face with Blake's cock. Looking at it for a moment before I took just the tip into my mouth, swirling it with my tongue before taking in his whole length. I started bobbing my head up and down, scraping my teeth against his shaft every so often. I could feel it. . . He was close. I pulled out with a wet _pop._ "As much as I would love to feel you come into the back of my throat, I'd rather have you fuck me instead." I  conneted our lips in a very hot, angry kiss. One man fighting for domanance, the other man refusing to  give it up. Blake ripped off my shirt, then layed me down on the bathroom floor, moving down to my jeans, slowly peeling them off my body. Once they were off, Blake picked me up and pinned me against the wall. Connecting his mouth to my neck, exploring every single inch of my body.  _Shit, he's being a fucking tease._ I squirmed around a little. "Uh, Blake. . .can you just. . . "

He cut me off. "Can I what? C'mon, ya gotta tell me what you want."

I sighed. " Well, I would've if you didn't cut me off, Jackass."

He rolled his eyes. "Jus tell me what you want."

I movd my mouth to his ear and whispered: "Can you just polietly fuck me already?"

He laughed. "Dang, can ya wait a few minutes?" Before I could answer he was bringing me to his bed, laying me down gently before opening his nightstand drawer and digging for something, pulling out a bottle of KY. I smiled just at the sight of it. He smiled back and practically jumped on top of me. "Tell ya what, if ya want to stop at any time just tell me, alright? If we're gonna do this I want it to be by choice, not by force."

I smiled. "Alright, deal."

He popped the cap open and slicked up his fingers, he put my legs on his shoulders, nearing my entrance he leaned down to kiss me so i wouldn't notice the burn that followed his first finger. I took in a deep breath and nodded for him to go on. He moved his finger in and out a few times before his second one joined the first, causing more of a burn, I gasped and threw my head back. I knew what he was doing, he was looking for my sweet spot, and he found it. I moaned and pushed down on his fingers. "Can you just fuck me already?" He smiled and took his fingers out, covering his dick witht the lube. "Are ya sure ya wanna do this?" I nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." He just smiled weakly and lined his cock up to my hole. Breeching the tight ring of muscle, with a sweet burn following it. "Come on Blake, you can do better than that I'm sure." I egged him on.

"Alright, are ya ready?"

I rolled my eyes. "Goddamnit, Blake. If you don't fuck me I'll kick you off of me and do it myself."

He laughed before grabbing onto my hips with a very firm grip. Pushing in deeper and deeper by the second. He was all the way in when he stopped to adjust to the feeling of his cock being ingulfed by me. "Would you move already?" He listened and pulled all the way out, only to smash back in seconds later. "Oh my god, Blake. Do that again." I gripped onto the sheets as he pulled out and pushed back in again, with full force. "Fuck." He started moving faster, hitting that sweet spot causing me to cry out. He smiled and continued hitting that spot 4 more times before I was aching for release. "Blake, I'm so close. I need. . . " He cut me ff by grabbing my cock and matching the pace of his pumping with his dick.

Blake leaned down, close to my ear. "Come for me, Adam."

That was all it took, I went over the edge, my come spilling all over Blake's hand and my stomach. A few more thrusts and Blake came deep inside me. He fell on top of me. "Get off of me."

He pulled out, causing me to whimper. "Sorry."

I just smiled. "No need to apolagize after something like that."

He smiled. "We have to clean up, I won't sleep in this mess."

I laughed. "Wow, I never pegged you as the clean type."

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up and help me change the sheets so we can go to sleep, I'm tired."

I rolled my eyes. "How romantic of you, Blakey."

He grabbed a pillow and threw it at me. "Just help me with the sheets, would ya?"

 

"Hey, Blake. I have a question." I snuggled closer to Blake. "Yeah, what's that?" I looked up at him. "Why me?"

He looked at me quizically. "What do ya mean"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Why do you like me? You could've just picked any other student but you chose me, I just wanted to know why. . . "

He seemed to be thinking about it. "From the first day I met you I knew that you were different from everyone else, you were and are very special Adam."

I could feel myself blushing. "Thanks, but I'm not that special. . . "

That probably wasn't the best thing to say. "Adam, you are very special. And don't you ever doubt that." I smiled and rested my head on his chest, listening to the _thump thumping_ of it. I moved in closer to Blake. Whispering "I love you." Then, surprisingly hearing "I love you too." Back

 

I woke up and looked to the other side of the bed where Blake used to be. Now, his spot cold. I sighed and dug closer into the blankets. "Good mornin, sunshine." I rolled over and saw Blake standing at the foot of the bed. "Hey." I smiled and yawned lightly. "Where were you?"

He smiled and came up to me. "C'mon, I wanna show you somethin." Blake put out his hand and I grabbed it.

"What are we doing?" I continued following Blake.

"You'll see." He guided me out to his backyard, which surprisingly had a pool I'd never noticed before. And by the pool there was some orange juice, eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes equally separated on to two plates.

"Blake, you didn't have to. . . "

He shrugged. "I wanted to. C'mon, let's eat." He took me over to the food. "After we're done, I was thinkin maybe we could go for a swim?"

I nodded. "That sounds great." I sat down and grabbed my plate, and some silver ware. "This looks amazing." I took a bite of the pancakes. "Oh my god, Blake. You didn't tell me you could cook." I continued eating while he talked.

"Yeah, my mom always made me dinner and every night she would tell me that I would eventually have to do all this on my own, so she taught me how to cook." He seemd pretty proud.

"Well, then you'll have to thank your mom for me." I looked up from the plate and smiled.

"Eat. I wanna go swimming." He grabbed a fork and scarfed down his food.

"Alright," I got up. "Let me go get my swimming trunks on and. . . " Before I could finish, Blake threw me over his shoulders and jumped into the pool. I surfaced and started pouting. "Damn it, Blake. These were my favorite jeans." I swam towards the egde of the pool, but Blake caught me and pulled me back.

"Calm down, they'll dry. Just take 'em off."

I turned around to look at him. "Could you do it for me?" He rolled his eyes but grabbed the waist band of my pants and yanked them down, obviously surprised to see that I wasn't wearing anything under them. "What?" I looked at him with innocent eyes.

"You're so cute, that's what." He pulled me in and started kissing me, letting his hands roam all over my body. "Ya know, last night. . . I didn't hurt you  or anythin did I?"

I shook my head. "No." He smiled and kissed me again, this time letting skilled hands wrap around my cock. I moaned into Blake's mouth.

"You like that, huh?" He started moving his hand up and down.

"Jesus, Blake. That feels so good." Blake smiled and picked me up, bringing me out of the water and gently laying me down next to the pool. Sinking down to my cock. He took just the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, taking in my whole length. He bobbed his head up and down a few more times before I was close. I tangled my hands in his hair and threw my head back, seeing stars. I released into the back of Blake's throat, letting out a deep breath. "Holy shit Blake, that was. . . amazing."

He crawled on top of me and kissed me. " I know it was. Now, let's go inside." He helped me up and I went into his room in search of dry cloths, finding some old pajama pants in his closet and slipping them on. Then going downstairs to join Blake. "Carson's waiting out front." I frowned and walked outside to his SUV.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked at me. "I told you I was gonna pick you up at 3:30."

I sighed. "It's already 3:30?"

He nodded. "Yup, do you want me to come back. . . ?"

I nodded. "Could you? That would be great." 

Carson smiled. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

My eyes blew wide. "W-what? Ha, noooo."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever. I can tell when you're lying."

"Okay, fine. Maybe I did. . . but it's none of your business."

His jaw dropped. "You're going to tell me everything when I pick you up later."

I was about to protest when he just drove of.  _Dick._ I sighed and turned around, heading back inside. "Hey, what did Carson want?" I shrugged. "Nothing." He smiled and came up to me. "Good, cause I was thinkin maybe we could stay in and watch some movies." I nodded. "Sounds good." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, how was it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was out of ideas, so I just thought of the first idea that came to me....

_Adam's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_Sighing happily, I looked to my left and saw Blake snoring lightly. _I can't believe I actually have a guy like this in my life._ Ever since we started seeing each other, it felt serreal, like it was just a dream and I was about to wake up. Because, let's face it. . . I would never in a million years end up with a guy like Blake. . . . he's just to perfect. 

I smiled when he stirred around a bit. Looking to the clock, seeing that it wa only 5:34 and Blake didn't have to go to work until 6:45, so I figured I'd let him sleep and just call Carson up, have him come and get me.  _I'll leave Blake a note._ I carefuly got out of bed and walked over to my phone, unplugging it from the charger. I was about to call Carson when my phone buzzed from an unknown number. I slid the "answer" bar and walked out of the room. 

"Hello?"

"You should just kill yourself, no one would miss a fag like you. I bet your mom thinks you're a disgrace, I bet Carson does to."

I froze. "Who the hell is this?" Then. . . the line went dead. Nothing.  _What the fuck?_ I stared at my phone for a good 10 minutes before I came out of my haze and called Carson to tell him to om and get me. Of course, he said yes. Although, he didn't sound to happy about the fact that I was calling him this early. Oops. . . . I laughed before walking downstairs to grab a little snack before I go. Of course, that "little snack" just happened to be a bowl of cereal and a banana. But, hey! What can I say? Im a growing teenage boy. I finshed the food right as Carson pulled up. I had specifically told him  _not_ to honk his horn, because I wanted to let him sleep. But, what does he do? He fucking honks his horn like 20 times.  _That son of a bitch. . . ._ I walked outside, and came up to Carson'd SUV. "What is it about "Do not honk your horn" that you don't get? I told you Blake was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up, but when people are honking a very loud ass horn I usually don't tend to continue sleeping. So, if he woke up I will slap you. . . and I'm not kidding, Carson." I jumped into the car and crossed my arms over my chest, slumping down.

"I know what you're doing. . . " 

I sat up a little bit and uncrossed my arms. "Oh yeah? And what exactly am I doing Mr. I'm-going-to-honk-my-horn-because-I-was-told-not-to?"

"You're stalling me."

I looked at him, quizically. "What the hell are you talking about, Carson? Why would I have to stall you?"

He shook his head. "Like you don't remember."

"Does this look like I'm lyeing to you? I seriously have no fucking idea what you're talking about. . . I'm not stalling anything."

"Okay then, tell me what happened with Blake."

I looked at him. "What do you  mean?"

He sighed. "You know exactly what I mean. . . how did the whole "sex" thing go?"

I suddenly got the tendancy to say "That's a nie tree over there." But, I decided not to because one thing I hated more than losing, was proving to Carson that he was right. "It was okay, just like any other normal people "doing it"" For some reason, I never really got comfortable with the word  _sex._ And I don't know why either.

"Nothing special? Just normal?"

I nodded. "Yup."

Carson frowned. "Well. . . that was definitely not the answer I was looking for, but okay. . . . I guess."

I laughed a little. "What were you expecting me to tell you? That he used some magical unicorn lube and a rainbow colored condom. . . ?"

He shrugged. "I would've taken that answer. . . . " 

I punched him in the shoulder. "You are a deeply, deeply desturbed man, Carson."

He laughed. "I know I am, now get out. . ."

I looked over and saw that we were at my house. "Thanks for the ride." I hopped out and walked up to the door, grabbing the key from under the rug and unlocking the door, I walked in and was greeted by my golden retriver, Frankie. I smiled and pet her before walking into the kitchen, not noticing my mom until about a minute of me being in there. "Oh, hey mom." _Is she mad or something. . . ?_ No, that expression did not look like the "I'm-really-pissed-off" face.

"Hey honey." She smiled sweetly.

Okay, she wasn't mad. Which was a very good thing. "What's up? You usually aren't wake at this time. . . " Even though she wasn't mad, doesn't mean she didn't have something bad to tell me.

"So, you remember that job offer I got down in colorado?"

I nodded. "Yeah. . . what about it?" Now I wa getting worried.

"Well, I decided to take it. . . . "

My jaw dropped, because seriously? My mom usually consults me about everything first, why didn't she ask me about this?

"And, before you freak out. . . I'm giving you an option. One, you can either stay here. . . with Carson, I already talked to his mom about this, Or two, you can go with me. This is completly up to you, and I know this is last minute but I'm leaving tomorrow."

_Tomorrow?_ "What happens if I stay with Carson, i. . . I won't ever be able to see you." I loved L.A, but my mom was way more important to me.

"You can come and visit any time you want, and I'm only a phone call away."

I sat down, thinking it over. "I- I don't want to hurt you by saying I want to stay here. . . "

She shook her head. "Oh, no. Sweetheart, this is your choice, and if you choose to stay here, I'm fine with that."

I looked at her. "Really? You'd be okay with me staying here?"

She smiled. "Of course I would, like I said I'm only a phone call away and you can come and visit anytime you want."

I thought it over for a minute. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here." I pulled her into a hug and squeezed.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, I'll pack your stuff while you're at school today, and after wards Carson's mom is going to come over an help you move all of it."

I was beaming with joy. "Thank you so so so much, mom." I hugged her once more before getting up, to go and get ready for school. 

~****~

 

"I still cannot believe you're going to be staying with me." Carson folowed me up to my locker. "I mean, this is going to be so cool. . . . Oh my god, I sound lie a girl." Carson looked at me with a worried expression.

"Carson, calm down. It's just going to be like my being family. And, yes, you do sound like a girl. . . all the time." I dodged Carson's hand. "I'm to fast for you." I smiled and darted off to my first class. ( of course, you guys know my first class is music.) I walked in, looking all chipper. I gave Blake a smile and walked over to my seat, setting my backpack down. I could not stop smiled, no matter how hard I tried. "Oh my god, I'm so happy." I had to say it.

"What was that?" Blake looked to me.

I shrugged. "Nothing, I'll tell you later." 

He nodded and started the class, which. . . of course went by really quickly. And it wasn't long before I was on study hall, where I usually went down to the football field. I walked out through the back doors. Stopping when I felt my phone vibarating. I looked at the caller ID, an unknown number. I answered it hastily.

"Hello?"

"No one likes you, Adam. And. . . no one ever has. I bet even Carson is embarrassed to be hanging out with you, I know I would be."

"Okay, you tell me who the fuck this is or I swear to god I will. . . " Then I heard a "click" and then silence.  _Shit, they hung up._ I sighed and stuffed my phone back into my pocket, countinuing to walk to the football field, trying to figure out who could be calling me. . . although, it wouldn't be easy. A lot of people hated me because of my sexual orientation.  _Fuck it._ I pushed the thoughts away, and continued walking to the football field. 

"Hey." Carson was there, as usual.

"Hey." I set my bag down.

"What took you so damn long?"

I shrugged. "I got caught up with something. That's all."

He nodded. "Well, alright. I was thinking maybe we could talk about which room you're going to be staying in, I was thinking the one across from me. . . but there's also a few other ones so I'm pretty sure my mom would let you choose."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Hey, I'm gonna head back. . . to study."

He looked at me, quizically. "Why?"

"I told you. . . so I can study." I picked up my bag and headed back to the school.

 

School went by quickly, and I found myself standing in Carson's driveway moving in my bed. "Which room did you take?" Carson picked up one end and I picked up the other. "The one next to yours." We hauled the bed spring into my new room, the mattress was next. "So, did you tell Blake about this?" My eyes widened. "Shh!" He just laughed. "What did I do?" I rolled my eyes and shoved the mattress into his stomach. "Jackass." I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Can we just get this thing inside?" I complied and finished moving in the mattress, laying it down on top of the bed spring. "Gosh, I'm exhausted." Carson flopped down onto my bed. "We still have to move in the dresser." Carson groaned. "Come on Mr.Lazy, it'll be over before you know it." I grabbed Carson's wrist and dragged him outside. "Come on, help me lift it up." He was about to pick it up when Blake pulled up. "Oh, hey, Blake." Carson walked over to his car with me trailing behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Adam's mom told me I could find you here, what's all this about?" He gestured to the U-Haul truck in Carson's driveway

"Oh, Adam's mom is moving so she's letting him stay here."

Blake looked at me and I nodded. "Well, do ya guys need some help. . .?"

Carson nodded right away. "Yes. . . that would help so much!" Blake laughed and shut off his pick up, getting out of it and helping us take the dresser inside. Once inside, I layed down, looking around my room, hearing a knock on the door. "Come in." It was Blake.

"Hey." He sat down.

I sat up. "Hi."

"So. . . how are you doin with all of this?" 

I looked at him quizically. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I mean, with yer mom leavin, and you not bein able ta see her as much."

I made on "o" shape with my mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine with it, I can go and see her anytime I want, and I can always call her."

He gave me a little smile. "If ya ever feel down or whatever, ya can come over to my place. You know that, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. Thanks." I pulled him into a hug, burrowing my head into his shoulder. I groaned when my phone went off. "I'm sorry, hold on." I grabbed it and checked the caller ID. "I'll be right back." I walked into Carson's backyard and answered it. "Look, whoever this is, you better fucking tell me or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Your weak ass can't do a damn thing! All you can do is listen."

"Tell me who this is. . . "

"You'll find out soon enough." The person hung up on me and I just stood there, staring down at my phone's lock screen. "Are ya okay?" Blake came out. I looked up from my phone. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Uh, maybe you should go." He looked upset after hearing that. "Well, alright." I gave him a little smile. "I'll text you later." He nodded and walked away. 

I was up most of the night comtemplating weather or not I should tell Blake about the phone calls. It seemed like a good idea, but then again I didn't want to be considered the victim here.  _I'll just take care of it myself. What could go wrong. . . ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. . . . good, or no?  
> And, for my next chapter I was kinda thinking about a suicidal Adam? Like, he keeps getting the phone calls and it gets to him. Idk, it's just an idea. Tell me what you guys think  
> The only reason I decided to do the phone calls is because I got the exact same ones, which sucks. So, I know what it can do to a person.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in this chaper I'm gonna be doing some "Carson's point of view" and "Blake point of view." Okay? Okay.

_Carson's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_Adam has been acting weird latley. I mean, at first I thought it was just about his mom moving, but it's been getting worse and worse. For instance, school ended a month ago and Adam hasn't talked to Blake since then, I know it's not because Blake did something wrong cause Adam would have told be, but he hasn't even left his room since school ended. I haven't even seen him eat. Well, that's not true. I see him once in a while but he looks _different_ in a way. Like, he's not his self. But, that's not the only thing that's been weird. He's also been wearing a bunch of long sleeved shirts. I know what you'r thinking. . .and no. It's not normal especially when it's a 100 degrees outside. This is not the Adam I knew a month ago, and I don't know what's wrong with him, but I don't think it's good. I tried to talk to him about a week ago, you know, about all of this, but he just told me he was okay and asked me to leave. I even tried getting him to talk to Blake, but he did the same thing. Said he was okay and then asked Blake to leave. It really makes no sence to me. . . He's never acted like this before. Ever. And I'm starting to get worried, because if it's more than him just being distant, that could be bad for him. Or what he's doing to his self could be bad for him. . . I don't know what to do. If I try and talk to him he'll just lie to me, and that's another thing. He has never, since the day we met about 8 years ago, lied to me. If something was bothering him he'd tell me about it, Which is why I'm getting worried because he hasn't been talking to me about anything. I'm out of ideas on what to do with him. . . But, I don't want to let him continue to act like this, I have got to do someting about it. . . .

 

_Adam's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Contemplating weather or not I should leave my room to go grab something to eat. No, because that requires energy, energy that I never really have these days. And I haven't had since about a month ago. I sigh, making up my mind. I push myself off of the bed with what little strength I do have, I open my bedroom door and Carson comes bounding to my side like a puppy dog. I ignore him and continue the long and draining walk to the fridge. "Okay, why are you following me around like a dog?" I ask, turning around to face him.

"Well, for starters all you've been doing is hanging out in your room and I haven't seen you in forever!" Carson made his way over to the table and sat down.

"Yeah, sorry about that man. I've just been feeling sick lately." Of course I was lyeing, but I couldn't tell Carson what was actually going on. He' probably think I was mental or some shit. 

"Oh, okay. Are you feeling better?" I knew it, Carson knew I was lyeing.

"No, not really." I might as well continue to lie.

"Well, I hope it's not to much trouble, but I called Blake and asked him if you could crash there a couple of days."

_God fucking damnit._ It is bad enough Carson had to see me like this, but now Blake? "Uh, do I have to? I mean, I'm perfectly fine staying here."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but you do have to go. Blake wants to see you and he said that he could help with whatever it is that you have." 

Carson knew exactly what he was doing, that little bastard. "Alright, when is he coming to pick me up?" I sigh, sitting down.

"In about 2 hours." Carson looks at me with innocent eyes.

"Fine, I'll go pack." I get up and go into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. Which wasn't a good idea because I ended up getting dizzy and having to sit down.  _It's Carson's fault. He's the one who decided to send me to Blake's house for a few days. And he knew that I wouldn't want to go, yet he's still making me!_ I was beyond pissed at the moment but I was to tired to  actually care at the moment.  _Whatever, I'll just pack and get this over with. It's not worth fighting about._ I got up from my bed, and made my way into my closet, grabbing 4 pairs of pants, 4 shirts and 2 pairs of sweats. Most of my cloths were now baggy on me, but I didn't really care. I grabbed my back pack and shoved my cloths in there. Grabbing my phone charger and stuffing it in there to. "Blake's here" Carson poked his head into my room and I nodded. Putting my back pack over my shoulders and following him out to the front yard.

 

_Blake's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_I pulled up into Carson's driveway, excited to finally see Adam again. After all, I hadn't seen him in  what felt like forever. I was just happy that I finally got to see him, and that he was gonna be stayin with me for a few days. I put my car in park and got out, walking up to Carson's door and knocking. "Hey, Blake. Hold on, let me go get Adam." I nodded and stood in the doorway. Waiting for about 3 minutes before I saw him. . . "Hey, Adam." I eyed him up and down. He looked different. His normally tight skinny jeans were baggy and his normally skin tight shirt was loose on him, and it was long sleeved. "Hey, big country." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I looked up to Carson and mouthed "What's wrong with him?" Carson shrugged and mouthed back: "I don't know." I sighed and let go. "C'mon, let's go." I grabbed Adam's bag for him and threw it in the back of my pick up. I opened the door for him. "Thanks." He smiled and hopped in. I circled around the car and got into the drivers side. "Seatbelts." Adam smiled and put his on. I couldn't help but stare at him. . . he didn't look happy at all, and his body just looked. . . neglected. He didn't exactly look like his normal, rockstar, self. _Should  I ask him 'bout it?  Nah, I woud seem to straight-forward. Maybe I'll just bring it up later on. . ._ "So, How've ya been?" I decided to steer away from the subject for now. 

"I've been okay." Adam seemed like he was looking every where else, but at me.

"That's great, but ya don't look so good. . ."  _Damnit, Blake. Ya could've just said "That's great." But no, your mouth had to get you in trouble._

"Yeah, well. . . I had a cold and I'm just getting over it." 

He was lyeing, and I could tell. When you're sick you don't lose about 25 pounds, but I didn't want to call him out on that. . . yet. "Yeah, Carson told me. Are ya feelin any better?"

He shrugged his scrawny shoulders. "Eh, kind of. But, not really."

I sighed.  _What was actually going on with him?_

_Adam's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_Blake keeps on staring at me. . . like I'm a piece of meat or something. I know he noticed how most of my cloths are falling off of me, but that doesn't automatically mean I'm starving myself. Like seriously, chill the fuck out dude. But, if he was thinking that, he would be right. I just don't want to tell him about it. . . I don't know what he'll do. For all I know he could just tell me I want the attention. But I know he wouldn't do that, he would probably start worrying to damn much.

"Do you wanna go get some food?" 

I shake my head. "I'm not really hungry. I ate before I left." Which as a lie, but who cares amymore.

"Well, alrighty then. . . I guess we'll just head over to my place." Blake sighes.

I want to tell him so bad. . . But, I can't. I'm afraid he'll think I'm just some freak who wants the attention, I'm afraid he'll push me away because of it. I'm just afraid of a lot of things that could get messed up if I reach out for help. "Hey Blake."

"Yeah?" 

"When we get to your house can I take a shower?" I haven't taken one in a few days.

"No, Adam. Ya can't shower at my house. . . A course ya can take a shower."

I let out a little laugh. . . it felt good to finally smile again. . . 

 

"Alright, just hollar out if ya need anythin." Blake handed me two towles and I thanked him, walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind me. Wouldn't want to risk him coming in. I take my shirt off, revealing cuts on my arms, and a few on my stomach. Next are my pants, I have a few cuts on my legs also. I look at my reflection in the mirror, seeing my scrawny little body, might as well get a piece of paper, write the words "Very Fragile" on it, and stick it to me. I sigh, not wanting to see what I've been doing to myself, I step into the shower and turn it on. Letting the hot water splash against my face. I stand there for a moment, until I realized that I did in fact need to wash my body. I scrub down my hair, then my body. Wanting to get out of the shower before I get all wrinkly. I shut off the water and step out of the shower, I grab my sweat pants and slip them on, realizing I forgot a shirt.  _Shit._ I unlock the door and peek my head  outside, making sure no one was around. I step out and head for my back pack. "I'll be your soft and sweet, you'll be my strong and steady." Blake runs right into me, causing me to fall over, shirtless. Blake looks at me, then my stomach, then my arms. "Adam-" I jump up as fast as I can and run back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I sink down to the floor and pull my knees up to my chest and I start crying. I let the tears roll down my face, letting out soft sobs every once in a while. Then, I hear a light knock on the door. I immediately stop crying and hold my breath. "A-adam." You have no idea how bad I just want to jump into Blake's arms right now. . . "Adam, I know ya can hear me." I sigh and lean against the door, deciding not to reply. "Look, Adam, I saw the cuts on your arms. . . and I know you haven't been eating. Carson told me. I'm not here to judge ya, I just want to help. And the only way that's going to happen is if you open this door." Psh, yeah. . . like that's going to happen. "Ads, please open the door." He called me "Ads" he's never called me that before. . .

"Look, Blake. . . I just- I need some time, alright?"

I hear a soft sigh, then Blake's country twang. "Alright, ya can come out whenever you're ready." I hear Blake's footsteps getting more faint

 I let out a sigh of relief and think about what I'm going to say to him, or how I'm going to say it. _I don't want to think about that right now. I just. . . I want to sleep._ And before I can really stop myself, I end up closing my eyes and giving into sleep. . . .  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo


	10. Chapter 10

_Adam's P.O.V. . . ._

_Holy shit._ I pulled myself up off of the bathroom floor.  _Note to self, don't ever sleep on the bathroom floor._ I leaned against the sink and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up.  _Why did I even fall asleep in here?_ I was wracking my brain, trying to remember why I had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor in the first place.  _I think it had something to do with Blake. . ._  I looked down to my bare stomach.  _Shit._ He saw me. Without my shirt on. And all of my cuts and scars.  _Damnit!_ I slammed my hand against the sink. "Adam, are ya okay in there?" I froze. Had Blake been waiting out there all night?

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine." I sighed. "Alright." I took in a deep breath before unlocking and opening the bathroom door.  _I had to come out sometime, right?_ I saw the shocked look his face. Clearly he hadn't expected me to come out of there at all.

"H-hey." He put on a smile, but I saw right through it. "Do ya wanna talk. or. . . "

I could tell he was trying not to push it with me. "Y-yeah. That sounds good." I walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling my knees up to my chest trying to hide all of the cuts and scars.

"Do ya want a blanket or somethin? Ya look cold." Blake got up and grabbed a blanket, drapping it over my shoulders.

"Thanks." I pulled it closer to me, wrapping it around my body like a suit of armor. "So. . . were you out there all night?" 

He nodded. "Yeah. . . I uh, I wanted ta make sure ya were okay."

I gave him a little smile. Letting the awkward silence ingulf me.  _What should I say?_ I really didn't know what to say, I mean. . . What was there to say?

"Do ya wanna talk about. . . what we're both trying to avoid?" Blake was treading on dangerous ground, and he knew it. But he kept his distance, which I thanked him for. 

"What's there to talk about? I'm fine." Lies. Lies. Lies. That's all I've been telling anyone lately.

"C'mon Adam. I know that's not true. I mean, look at you for crists sakes! You look like someone just hit you with a bus."

Wow, because that just made me feel better. "I know, I know. . . I was just-"

Blake inturrupted me, mid sentance. "You weren't just sick, Adam. Don't give me that bullshit. You're not okay, and we both know it, it's just a matter of when you want to stop lying and keeping all of the secrets."

I sighed, he was right. When did all of the lying and keeping secrets end? "I know I'm not okay, alright?! I know I'm in bad shape, and I know I need help. . . I just. . . " I had started to cry. Preventing me from talking, because all that would come out is jibberish.

"C'mere." Blake got up and sat down next to me, pulling me into his chest. "We're gonna get you through this, Ads. I promise. Everything is going to be okay." Blake methodically rubbed my back, trying to get me to calm down a bit, and it surprisingly worked. "Are ya good?"

I nodded. 

"Alright. Tell me everythin. . . . "

 

After talking to Blake for about an hour, all I wanted to do was just lay down, and sleep. So, that's exactly what I did. Blake had tucked me in (and I didn't care about how child-ish it was, it felt good to know that someone was there for me.) and he shut off the light and shut the door. I snuggled in closer to the blankets and was about to fall asleep when my phone went off, I groaned, slipping out of the warm comfort of the blankets to answer it. I slid the "answer" bar. "Mmm, hello?" I waited for a reply.

"You know, your mom moved away from you because she hated you, she left you because she was to embarrassed to be seen with you in public. I don't really blame her. . . Why don't you just go kill yourself right now? I bet a lot of people would be happy about that, including Carson. Come on, think about it. . . if you were gone, wouldn't everyone else be much happier?"

I thought about it. "Maybe your right. . . " I hung up on him and went out of the room, in search of a pen and some paper. "Oh, heya Adam. I thought you were asleep?" I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep for some reason. I wanted to write a letter to my mom. You know, I just miss her is all." Blake nodded. "Well, there's some paper in the livin room and here shoold be a pen with it. . . " I nodded and walked out into the living room, seeing some paper and a pen right where Blake said it was. I grabbed a piece and the pen, taking it back into the bedroom with me. I sat down at the desk that was in there, trying to think about what to write, or  _how_ to write it. I already wrote one to my mom, this one was for Blake. So, it had to mean something. I couldn't just say "Goodbye" and leave it at that, no. I had to write something meaningful. 

_Dear Blake,_

_By the time you read this, I'll already be gone._

_  
_I crumbled up the piece of paper. "That's just lame." I sigh. Thinking about what to write. . . After about 5 minutes of just sitting there, I finally came up with something. And about halfway through the letter I started crying. I couldn't help it, I was gonna be gone in a matter of 4 hours and I didn't know if Blake would be okay. _No! He'll be just fine without me! In fact, he'll probably be better off if I'm gone. Focus on the task at hand Levine!!_ I pushed the thoughts back and finished writing the letter, going over it again and again just to make sure that it's what I wanted it to be.  _Alright, it's good._

_  
_I folded the piece of paper up and slipped it into my pocket. "Hey, I'm leaving to go get some dinner, do you want anything?" Blake poked his head in. "Um, yeah. . . Some pizza sounds good." I turned around to face him. "Alright, I'll be back in 'bout 30 minutes." I nodded and Blake closed the door. I waited about 5 minutes before going out into the kitchen and pulling out the note. Setting it on the table where I know Blake would find it. I pulled a chair up to the fridge and stepped on it, finding a pair of scissors sitting on the top, I gripped them with one hand and jumped down, putting the chair back in it's place. I was about to go into the bathroom when Blake walked through the door. _Shit._ I quickly grabbed the note and hid both the scissors and the piece of paper behind my back. "Hey, I thought you weren't going to be home for awhile?" He shrugged, setting the pizza down on the table. "It took less time than I thought, now. . . let's eat!" Blake grabbed me a plate. "Thanks." I grabbed two slices of pizza.

 

After dinner, Blake and I decided to go to bed, so I followed him upstairs and into his bedroom. "Do you have pajams?" I nodded. "Alright, I'm gonna get to bed, your welcome to join me if you'd like." I smiled. "Alright, night." Blake jumped into bed and covered up, leaving me sitting at his desk, waiting. I waited for about 25 minutes before I was sure that he was asleep. I grabbed the note and set it on the pillow next to him, leaning down, I kissed him on the cheek and whispered: "I love you Blake." Before quietly exiting the room and going into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me, then locked it. I sat down and took in about 3 deep breaths before grabbing the scissors, and placing one blade to my wrist. "Forgive me Blake." With full force, I slid the blade all the way across my wrist, revealing a deep and angry cut, gushing with blood. I did my other wrist and leaned my head back, slowly shutting my eyes and letting everything go black. . . . 

 

_Blake's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_I woke up and stirred around a bit, rolling over onto my left side, expecting to see Adam, but I didn't. I sat up, looking around the room. "Adam." Nothing. _Where did he go off to now?_ I hopped out of bed and left the room, seeing that the bathroom door was shut. _He must be takin a shower._ I shrugged it off then headed back into my room to get dressed, I found a pair of jeans, then a shirt. I sat down at the edge of the bed and shimmyed into my cloths, I was about to leave the room again, when I saw a piece of paper on the floor with my name written in big letters. I picked it up and read it to myself.

 

_Dear Blake,_

_By the time you read this, I'll already be gone. I just wanted you to know that. . . none of this is your fault. I don't want you to think that it is because you didn't know about it. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you worrying about me, but what I did want to tell you is that I'm going to be just fine, we're both going to be just fine. I want you to know that no matter what, I still love you, and I always will. And if you're ever missing me, just look back to this letter and remember that I'm always with you. . . even when I'm not here. I love you so much, Blake._

_-Ads_

_  
__What the hell?_ I thought about if Adam had left to be with his mom.  _No, she would've told me._ I thought about it for a minute.  _Holy shit. . ._ I dropped the letter and ran up to the bathroom door. "Adam, are ya in there?" Nothing. I started banging on the door. "Adam! Answer me!!" Still nothing. I took in a deep breath before backing up, and kicking the door down, revealing Adam laying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding him. "Adam!!" I ran up to his side and knelt down. "Adam. . . what did you do?" I felt for a pulse. . . there wasn't anything for a few seconds, and then I felt one. . . but it was faint. I took my shirt off, and wrapped it around both of his wrists, trying to stop the bleeding. "C'mon buddy." I picked him up bridal style and brought him to my truck, laying him down in the backseat. I quickly got into the drivers side and started my car up, speeding off down the road. "You stay with me, alright Ads?" I knew he wasn't gonna answer but if he could hear me, I needed him to know that he can't just give up on my like this. I won't let him. "You're going to be just fine kiddo, I promise." I pushed the gas pedal just a little bit more, bringing my speed up to 100 MPH. I didn't care if I got stopped, Adam could die. And I wasn't going to let that happen. 

I pulled up into the ER parking lot and grabbed Adam out of the car and rushed him in. "I need a doctor!!!" About 3 seconds later there were about 6 doctors standing around Adam and I. "What happened?" I shrugged. "I don't-" One of the other doctors inturrupted me. "Do you know how much blood he lost?" I didn't really know. "I'm not su-" I got inturrupted again. "Let's get a bed over here!" One of the nurses brought over a bed and they layed Adam on it. "Let's bring him back." I stayed right at his side, moving with the doctors. They stopped at room 222. "I'm sorry, sir. You're going to have to wait in our waiting room." She gave me a sympathetic look then shut the room door. I sighed and walked over to the waiting room, I sat down and put my head in my hands, trying to keep it together so I didn't start crying right then and there. "Excuse me."

I looked up and saw a nurse standing in front of me. "Yes."

"Are you the one who brought in the boy?" She gestured towards the closed doors.

"Yes, I am. Why?"

She handing me a clip board and some paper. "I just need you to fill out some of these forms about him."

I nodded. "Alright." I grabbed the papers from her. 

"I'm sure he'll be okay, we have some of California's finest treating him." She gave me a reassuring look.

"Thanks." She smiled and walked away. I filled out all of the information. Which is weird, because I knew all of it. "Here." I had gotten up to bring the one of the nurses all of the forms I had to fill out. "Your the one who brought Mr.Levine in, right?" I nodded. "Yeah, why?" She smiled. "He's still getting his blood transfusion, but I'm sure you could go in and see him" I started smiling from ear to ear as I headed down to his room, but I automatically stopped when I saw him laying there, with oxygen tubes in his nose, and the IV in his arm, not to mention the white bandages wrapped around both his wrists. I sighed, walking in and pulling up a chair. I grabbed his ice cold hand and brought it up to my face, placing a small, gentle kiss on it. "God. . . I should've protected you, I shouldn't have let this happen." This time I couldn't stop it, I started crying. >>>>>>>>

 

 

To be contuned. . . .

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what kinda happened to me. . . so, I hope you enjoy it!

_Blake's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_I gripped Adam's hand as I let the tears fall from my eyes. "I should've protected you. . . I could've prevented this. I'm so sorry Ads, Oh god. . . I'm so sorry." I pulled Adam's hand just a little bit closer as I started to cry harder.

"Blake?"

I looked up to see if it was Adam talking to me, but it wasn't. Carson had snuck into the room. "Carson, now isn't really the time. . . " I looked down to the ground. 

"Bullshit now isn't the time. Come here." Carson walked over to me, pulled me up and brought me into a hug. I would've resisted, but right now. . . I needed on. "The doctors called me, and I came over here as fast as I could. What happened?"

I sighed, trying to calm myself down enough so I could talk. "It was my fault. He was my responsibilty. I let this happen. . . " I looked ovr to Adam, seeing his small, pale body. Which only made my heart sting worse.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" 

"He tried to kill his damn self, that's what happened Carson!" I fell down onto the couch they had in there and started crying again, because. . . How could I let this happen? I had him in my sights, and I let my guard down. . . I should've known better than that. . . 

"Oh god. . . that explains everything, the depression, the starvation. . . it all makes sense now." Carson sat down along side with me. "But, wait. . . how is this your fault?" He looked towards me.

"Because, I had him. . . he was right next to me, and I let him just walk out on me. . . I let him do this to his self." I put my head in my hands. "I should've said something when I saw all of the cuts and scars. . . maybe that would've helped."

"Holy shit. . . I can't believe this, you're seriously blaming all of this on you!? Answer me this. . . Did you put those scissors in his hand? No. Did you slice then across his wrist? No. I didn't think so. Blake, look at me." Carson tilted my head up with his finger, forcing eye contact. "You did not do this, none of this is your fault. And the more you start beating yourself up about it, the more you're going to hurt."

"I know, but-" He inturrupted me. "No buts, Blake. You did not do this. End of story. Now, what I need you to do is go back home, get some rest because you look like shit, and when you wake up grab everything and anything Adam could use to harm his self with. Knives, scissors, lighters, pencil sharpeners. . . If it's sharp and pointy, or if you even suspect that he could harm his self with it, lock it away. Got it?"

Holy shit. . . A 17 year old had more self control than I did. "Got it." I got up, and thanked Carson before walking out of the room and heading down towards my truck. . . 

 

_Carson's P.O.V. . ._

_  
_I watched Blake walk out of the room, leaving me hre with Adam. I sighed and pondered over why in the hell Adam would even do this. I hadn't noticed anything going on in his life besides his mom moving out, and I know that wouldn't drive someone to kill themselves. It just didn't make any sense, there has to be a reason as to why Adam took a blade to his wrists. . . and why he's been self harming. No one just does it because they want to. . . It takes a hell of a lot of pain to drive someone to do that to themselves. I sat back, trying to come up with an explenation. But, after coming to the conclusion that it wasn't going to happen, I decided to wait until Adam woke up so he could tell me why he did this. Because, there was no way in hell that I was just going to let something like this just go away. No, I can't just walk away from the fact that Adam is laying  in a hospital bed, getting a blood tansfusion because of something that he did. There was just no way I could walk away from something like that. . . .

I layed down, shutting my eyes to get some rest, after all. . . I probably needed it. I fell asleep about 3 minutes after I shut my eyes. But, it wasn't long lived thought. I woke up to one of Adam's nurses trying to get him to take something.

"I'm not taking that shit. . . " Ada crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have to so those cuts won't get infected." The nurse tryed coaxing him to take the medicine.

"No." Adam pushed it away. I groaned and got up walking over to him. "Adam, you're going to take this right now. You hear me?" I pointed a stern finger at him. And he slowly nodded. "Alright, fine." He grabbed it and gulped it down. "There, happy?" The nurse smiled to me then walked away. "What was that all about?" I ignored him. "And where's Blake?"

I stopped pacing around the room and looked towards Adam. "Where's Blake? That's all you have to ask, or say?If you must know I sent him home because he had a melt down cause he thought that all if this was his fault!"

Adam looked at me. Shocked. "Why the hell are you in such a grumpy mood?"

I snapped. "I'm in such a grumpy mood because you're sitting in a hospital for something  _you_ caused. You did this. And I can't even believe you. . . Do you know how selfish all of this was? Did you ever stop and think that people might miss you? I mean, what do you think Blake would do to get you back, hmm? What do you think I would do to get you back? No, scratch that. You didn't think about any of that. . . You didn't think about me, and you sure as hell didn't think about Blake. Because you were to busy thinking about yourself. You're such a selfish bastard, you know that?" I wasn't speaking out anger, I was speaking out of fear of losing my best friend.

"I'm a selfish bastard? How about the person who pushed me to do all of this? Or how about you not doing a damn thing to help me!" 

My jaw dropped. "Help you?! How the fuck did you expect me to help if you never came out of your damn room? Or how you never talked about any of this to me? What, do you expect me to read your fucking mind?!"

Adam just stared at me.

"Wait. . . Did you say someone pushed you to do this?" 

Adam looked down to his hands. "I think it's time you left, Carson."

I scoffed at that. "There you go again. . . pushing everyone away. You know what. . . I done." I grabbed my jacket off of the chair and left, slamming the door behind me.

 

_Adam's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_Carson grabbed his jacket off of the chair and walked out, slamming the door behind him causing me to jump a little. I stared blankly at the wall, just in a haze. _Shit, what did I do? I caused Blake to feel guilty, and I pushed away my best friend._ My eyes started to sting, thinking about how much pain I caused everyone around me. Maybe it was a selfish thing to do. . . My thought was inturrupted when Blake walked through the door. 

"Hey. . . The doctors told me you were awake." I nodded. "And that someone just walked out of here looking pretty pissed off. . . " 

I smiled a little. It was so typical of Carson to do something like that. "Yeah. . . Carson and I had a  _heated_ discussion."

Blake looked at me, curiously. "What kind of "heated" discussion?"

_Should I tell him? No._ "Just about things. . . " I looked down to my hands again.  _No, you know what. . . no more lying._ "Actually, it was about me, and you, and how you thought all of this was your fault, and how I was selfish. . . "

Blake sighed and sat down. "You know, we eventually have to talk about why you did it, right?"

I nodded. "I know."

"Well. . . it's tha perfect time. Just you and I." Blake grabbed my hand. "So, why'd ya do it?"

I sighed, trying to think of the right thing to say. "I just. . . everything was to much. I couldn't handle most of it. The problem just kept getting wrse and worse. . . and I was afriad if I told someone that they would just say I wanted the attention, or that I was just over reaccting, and I- I couldn't handle that."

"Wha-what? What problem?"

I shook my head. "You won't understand if I tell you why I did it. . . why I tried to kill myself."

"Then make me understand, Adam. I want to help you, I really do. But you have to let me help you." 

"I did it cause I thought everyone would be better off without me. . . if I was gone, then no one would be ashamed to be around me. That all of it would just end. . . " I felt a huge lump of emotion pile up it my throat.

"Adam, how could you think that? I would die if you weren't around. . . Adam, I love you. And I never want you to think anything else of it." Blake leaned in and kissed me.

"I know, and I'm sorry. . .I just. . . I really thought everyone would be happier if I was gone." I continued kissing him back. 

"Don't you ever think, that even for a second that Carson and I would be happier if you were gone." Blake bit my lower lip.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." I released the kiss. "I'm really sorry about all of this. . . i didn't want any of this to happen. Did you get the letter I wrote to you?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I did." He pulled it out of his back pocket. "You know, I really thought that you were gone. . . when I saw ya layin there on the bathroom floor. I thought for sure that I wasn't ever going to be able to talk to you ever again." Blake looked down to the letter and let a tear roll down his cheek, followed by another.

"I know, but I'm here now. . . that's all that matters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short :/


	12. Chapter 12

_Adam's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_"Blake. . . Blake, Blakers. Blakey. . . Big country. . . Blake!" I continued throwing the pieces of popcorn at him until he turned around. "Adam, I'm on the phone." He took his hand off of the speaker and turned back around. I stuck out my bottom lip and crossed my arms over my chest, and I waited until Blake hung up on whoever he was talking to. "Who were you even talking to anyways?" He shrugged. "Just a friend. Now, is all of your stuff packed?" I nodded. "Alright, I'll load it into my truck." Blake picked up two bags and walked out of the room.

"So, are you excited about moving in with Blake?" Carson sat up from his spot on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess."

He looked at me. "Why 'I guess'?"

I sighed. "I don't know. . . after getting out of the hospital and all I just wanted to stay in one place. I don't want to be moving around so much." I fell back onto the bed.

"So you don't want to move in with Blake?" Carson flopped down next to me.

"No, I do. It's just that I feel bad for making him feel the way he did. He blamed all of this on his self when in reality I was the one who made that decision."

Carson sighed. "Look, I know the last three weeks have been tough, with all the evaluations, and staying in the hospital, but let's face it. . . What you did had an affect on everyone around you. Not just Blake or me. But, you know what? That was in the past. It happened and now it's done and over with. I know it's not something that's going to go away over night, but it's behind us now."

I shut my eyes, trying to hold back the lump of emotion that was slowly rearing its ugly head. "I know it's in the past. But. . . I'm just scared, Carson."

He looked at me with worried eyes. "Why would you be scared?"

I took in a deep breath. "Because. . . I'm afraid I'll slip up and do something that can't be un-done."

Carson sat up. "Then you need to promise me something. . . I need you to promise to me that you won't try anything, and if you feel like you're going to then go straight to Blake. Promise me that, Adam. Please."

I sat up and got off of the bed. "I don't know if I can promise you that, Carson." I sighed and walked out of the room, going to join Blake at his truck. "Hey, Ads. Are ya ready?" I nodded and jumped into the passenger side. "So. . . I was thinkin e could just order in and watch some movies. Sound good?" Blake asked as he buckled in. "That sounds good." I strapped myself in. "Alright, What do you-" He was inturrupted by his phone going off from a text. He picked it up and read it, looking alarmed after doing so. "Who was it from?" Blake shook his head. "Just a friend, no biggy." Blake set his phone back down and started the truck, driving off to his house. I could tell that he was lying about something. And whatever it was, it was on his phone, and I intended on finding out just what exactly that text message said.

~****~

 

I walked into Blake's house. It looked  _different._ His hunting knives that were displayed above the fireplace were gone, that weird pointy thing he used to have placed in the center of his table was gone, and his rifle that was in a display case was gon as well. "Hey Blake, where is all of your hunting gear?" I asked, following him into the kitchen.

"Oh. . . I uh, I put it in storage." Blake walked over to the drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. "I'll be right back." He darted out of the kitchen and came back minutes later, without the scissors.

"Where are the scissors?"

He pretended to feel his pockets. "They musta fallen out of my pocket. I'll get 'em later." He shrugged it off and continued searching through all of his drawers.

'What are you looking for?"

Blake turnd around to face me. "Oh, just uh. . .a flashlight. In case the power goes out. It's been doing that lately."

  _Was he hiding something from me?_ Cause it sure felt like it. "Alright, well I'm going out for a walk. Ill be back in a little."

Blake jumped to my side. "I'll go with you."

I shook my head. "No, I'm good." I stepped away from him and walked to the door.

"Yeah, but I insist." Blake stepped in my space.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Wha-what to ya mean?" Blake looked so innocent.

"You know what the fuck I mean." I said; getting more and more mad.

"Adam, I really don't know whatcha mean." Blake looked at me with his big blue eyes.

"How about the fact that all of your knives and guns and scissors are gone." I said defensively.

"Adam, I told ya they were in storage." Blake placed one arm on my shoulder.

"Bullshit. Fine, how about the fact that you won't even let me take a walk by myself." I pushed his arm away.

"I just wanted to accompany you." He put his hands in his pockets.

"That's a load of shit and you know it Blake!" I poked his chest with my finger.

"Adam, I think you need to go lay down."

Then it hit me, the reason why Blake was acting all weird and why all of his knives and guns and shit were all "put in storage". "You don't trust me." I said, backing away slowly.

"What do ya mean, Ads. Course I trust you." He started coming closer to me.

"No, you don't. You didn't trust me enough to be around anything that I could hurt myself with, and you don't trust me to go anywhere by myself." I looked to the front door, planning on darting out.

"C'mon, Adam. Ya know that's not true."

I snapped. "You lieing son of a bitch! If you didn't trust me than you shouldn't have had me move in here with you. I fucking hate you!" I pushed him out of my way and ran out the door. And I kept running and running and running until I couldn't run anymore. I stopped in the middle of god knows where. I had never been to this part of town before. "Excuse me?" I stopped someone on the street.

"Yes. Can I help you with something?" Nice guy....

"Um. . . yeah. I, uh. I'm lost would you mind telling me where I'm at?" I hope I didn't sound like I was high or something. 

"You're by The Hollywood bowl." 

_Holy shit._ "Alright, thank you." I smiled and walked away.  _The Hollywood bowl? How in the hell did I get own here? Fuck. . . I'm so screwed._ I sighed and walked into a starbucks. I had a couple of bucks, might as well buy something. I was about to walk up and order when my phone went off. I slid the "answer" bar, not even bothering to check the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Adam. . . Adam, I'm sorry. I do trust you it's just-" I hung up on him and shoved my phone back into my pocket, and I went up to order.

After leaving starbucks I just started walking, maybe it would be a good idea. Blow off some steam. I froze when I saw a very familiar truck.  _How the hell did he find me?_ I just continued walking. I'll just ignore him. 

"Adam." Ignoring him. "Adam, stop. Please." Still ignoring him. "Adam, you're going to get in this car right now."

Fuck it. I turned around. "So what? You're giving me orders now? No, fuck that. You can fuck off." I turned back around and started walking. Blake stopped his car and jumped out, pushing me into an ally and pinning me against a wall and crashing his lips into mine, his tongue barging into my mouth and starting a war with mine. "Adam, I trust you." He whispered it into my ear and started sucking on my neck.

"Uh, Blaa-" He started rubbing the buldge in my pants. "Blake. . . Not here. Okay?" I pushed him off of me and sucked in a much needed breath.

"Car. Now." I complied and walked into up to the car and hopped in.  _God, I'm supposed to be mad at him and now I'm going back to his house to have sex with him. . . Oh god, sex with Blake is amazing. But, goddamnit! I'm supposed to be mad at him for god sakes! This is just the affect he has on me._ I hadn't realized that we'd pulled up into his driveway, and he was circling around the car. Blake opened up the door and picked me up bridal style. He layed me down on the hood of his car, slowly but surely he made his way down to my pants. "Blake, wha-what if the neighbors see us?" I started breathing heavily as skilled hands wrapped around my cock.

"My only neighbors live a mile away." He moved his mouth to the head of my cock and put it in his mouth.

"Blake, oh god. . . that feels amazing." He took in my whole length, bobbing his head up and down, but stopped after a few minutes. "Whaa-" He picked me up again and brought me into the house and up to his bedroom. He finished taking off my pants, then my shirt. It was awkward because Blake was still fully dressed, but it was (for some reason) a turn on for me. "Hold on, I'll be right back." Blake got up and came back with a bottle of lube.

"Um, Blake. . . You're still, uh. . ."

He looked down o his cloths. "Oh, I wanted you to do that." He smirked and towered over me. I grabbed his shirt and ripped it open. "I'm so fucking mad at you right now." He just smiled. "There's nothing better than angry sex." I rolled my eyes and yanked his pants off, throwing them onto the carpet along with my cloths. "Are ya ready?" I nodded and puled him onto my lips. He smiled into the kiss and slicked up his first finger, pushing it through my entrance down to his knuckle I gasped into his mouth. "You okay?" I nodded and he worked in another finger, this time. . . I but his bottom lip, causing it to bleed. "Shit, I'm sorry." I gave him a sheepish look. "I never pegged you for a biter." He smiled and found my lips again. Pushing in a third finger, I was practically begging for it. "Blake. . . Please. Come on." I pushed down onto his fingers. "Alright, Mr.I'm-Impatient." He took his fingers out, and placed me on my hands and knees. "Are ya ready?" I nodded and felt Blake's head penatrate my entrance. "Shit." I took a few deep breaths as he went deeper and deeper. "Blake, can you move it along please?" I felt him pull out, then smash back in. He hit my sweet spot right away, causing me to cry out. "Ya like that, huh?" He did it again. "Blake. . . Holy fuck." I bit into a pillow. He hit the spot 2 more times before he suddenly pulled out and flipped me over onto my back. "What the. . . " Blake smiled. "I want to see you when you come" I let out a laugh. "Okay." He went back inside me then found that certain spot again. "Blake. . . Holy shit, I'm so close." Blake wrapped a hand around my cock and started matching the pumps with the pace of his dick. "Come on, Ads. Come for me." That's all it took for me to go head first over the edge. "Shit shit shiiiittt." Liquid heat spilled all over Blake's hands and my stomach. "Come on Blake, come inside me." He let out a moan before spilling his seed deep inside me. "Oh god." Blake pulled out and lay down next to me.  _  
_

After cleaning up, I was laying on Blake's chest as he traced invisble lines on my skin. I was shocked when he grabbed my wrists and traced the scars. I tried to pull them away but he held on to them. "Adam, can ya promise me somethin?" I looked up his his bright blue eyes. "Depends on  what it is." He began tracing all of my other scars. "Don't ever to this to yourself again." I sighed. "Blake, I-" He stopped me. "Adam, please. Promise me you won't do this ever again." I wrapped my arms around Blake's middle and snugled closer. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I do smut? BECAUSE I FUCKING CAN. . . THAT'S WHY :)


	13. Chapter 13

_  
_IDEA TIME!!!

So for the next chapter I was thinking maybe Blake takes Adam out and Blake sees that Adam has been cutting his self again and they get into an argument, Blake isn't paying attention and a truck hits them. . . then while they're in the hospital Adam sees Blake nearly dead so that pushes him to stop what he's doing to his self and get it together because if it wasn't for him Blake wouldn't even be in the hospital. Sound good???

 

TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!! :D


	14. Chapter 14

_Adam's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_Crying. . . that's all I was doing all night. Sometimes I just feel like it would be better for everyone if I just ended it, right here, right now. But, then I think back to that one day. . . Blake held my wrists in his arms and asked me to promise him not to do anything like that to myself ever again. And I can't break that promise, I've already broken it multiple times since then, and taking my own life? God knows what he and Carson would do to get me back. . . Back to the point, I cried all night, from dusk to dawn. And now, here comes the burning question. . . How do I hide it from Blake? I don't want him to see me and start freaking out on me. That's the last thing I need right now. _How can I hide it from him?_ I look around the room, trying to find something that would work. . . anything.  _I could wear sunglasses. . . no. Blake would notice, nothing slips past him, and I mean absolutely nothing._ I sigh and grab the blue rimmed aviators and slip them on, hiding my eyes. Next thing. . . I look down to my arms and see the cuts with dry blood aroud them. _I'll just wear my jacket._ I grab my leather jacket off of the dresser and put it on, hiding my cuts. I take in one more breath before going downstairs into the kitchen. "Hey" I slide past Blake and into the living room to sit down. 

"Mornin Sunshine, you sleep good?" Blake follows me.

"Eh, yeah." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"That's good. Why are ya wearin sunglasses and a leather jacket inside?"

I start panicking.  _What should I say?!?!?_ "I'm catching a cold, so I'm a little chilly, and I'm hungover. You know, the norm."  _I could've done worse. . ._

 _  
_"Where'd ya get the alcohol from?"

"Oh, I grabbed some of yours. . . I hope you don't mind." I give him a sheepish look.

"I didn't notice any of it gone. . . " Blake glances back to his alcohol cabinet.

 _Shit_ "Oh, ha. . . Carson brought it. I must've got drunker than I thought last night. Heh. . ." I rub the back of my neck.

Blake gives me a look before shaking his head. "Well, alrighty then, I'm gonna go back to bed, I didn't sleep well last night, I kept hearin noises." He gets up from his current spot in the chair.

"Alright." I give him a smile and watch him walk up the stairs, and wait until I hear his door shut. I let out a huge sigh of relief and release my tensing muscles. I wait about another 25 minutes just to be sure that he won't come back down. I get up and walk over to one of the mirrors in the living room, I take off the glasses and the jacket. Seeing my arms, red and angry and my eyes, red and puffy. I let my head hit the mirror, and a tear roll down my check again. "I just want to feel okay again. . . " I let out a little sob before hearing a country twang. "Adam?" I wipe the tear away, slip the jacket back on, and put the glasses back on.

"Hey." I turn around to face him.

"What were ya just doin?" He gestured towards the mirror.

"Oh, nothing. Just checking myself out, you know how I am." I say, tyring to hide the fact that I was just crying.

"Why were your eyes all red 'an puffy?" Blake moves a little closer. I shuffle my feet around a little. "Ads, were ya cryin?"

I shake my head immediately. "No, just the cold." I knew Blake wouldn't believe me.

"Then take off your glasses." Blake comes up to me and takes off the sunglasses.

"Blake, give them back." I reach for them but he moves them away.

"You were cryin, weren't ya?" Blake loosens his grip on the glasses and I snatch them away.

"It doesnt matter, I'm leaving anyways." I start walking to the door but Blake grabs my jacket sleeve and my jacket comes off, revealing the new cuts. Blake pulls the jacket away and looks down to my arms.

"Adam, I-" I turn away and head for the door when Blake blocks me. "Get out of my way, Blake." I try pushing him, but I already know it's no good. "Blake, move!" He doesn't even flinch. I turn around and see the back door, making a run for it. Only to be tackled to the ground a few seconds later. Blake placed me on my back and pinned my wrists above my head. "Blake, get off of me!" I try to wiggle away, but he only holds me down harder.

"You can whine all you want, but you're not getting up from this spot until you tell me why in the hell you let this happen again." I turn my head away and let a tear roll down my cheek." No, you know what. I'm done." Blake got off of me and I got up. "You know one thing you don't realize Adam? You're hurting everyone around you! It kills me to see you like this, and I've tried to help you, but all you do is push me away! And I'm done being pushed around, so if you want to leave, go right ahead. But I don't want you comin back until you realize that people to care about you, and people do want to help you."

I sigh, and walk towards the door, stopping with my hand on the knob. "You think I don't know that?" It was barely above a whisper.

"What?" I turn around, making eye contact with him. "You think I don't know that I'm hurting other people?"

Blake bites his lip. "I know you know that, Ads. But, why won't you ask for help? I just don't understand."

I shake my head. "And that's just the thing, you will never understand, Blake! All the things that happen to me, the phone calls, the e-mails, the messages. You won't ever be able to understand the hell that I go through every day. And you know what? The only reason I'm still here is because I made a promise to you.  And I plan on keeping it. So rethink about what you just said, because I do care. . . Goddamnit Blake! I care to goddamn much about what everybody else thinks that I never think about how much better I would feel if I told someone about everything." I sigh and fall back onto the couch, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Then, forget all of that and tell me." Blake say down next to me.

"It's not just the phone calls. . . It's everyhting. That's why I've been coming home with black eyes, and. . . well, this." I lifted up my shirt revealing a huge black/blue/purple bruise.

"Oh my god, Adam! Why in the hell wouldn't you tell me about this!?" Blake looked at me, eyes blown wide.

"Because, I didn't want you to worry." I put my shirt back down.

"Well, now I'm worryin 'cause whoever did that to you is most likely gonna do it again. Adam, ya gotta tell me who did this."

I shook my head. "No. Do you think I really want him to find out I snitched? What do you think he'll do to me then? No, fuck that, I won't do it, I won't."

Blake pulld out both my arms. "Do you see what he's making you do to yourself? Do you?!" I tried pulling my arms away. "Adam, look at your arms. Look at them! Do you see those?" Blake tightned his grip.

"Blake, you're hurting me. Please let go." I tried pulling away again.

"No, you're going to see this." He too me into the bathroom and lifted up my shirt. "Look at yourself, Adam. Do you really want to go through this again?" I looked down to the floor. "Blake-" He inturrupted me. "No, look at youself, goddamnit!" I felt like he was going to break my wrists.

"Blake, you're hurting me. Let go!" He released my wrists and walked into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. "Blake, wait!" I ran after him. "Blake, can you please open the door?" I put my ear to it and heard soft sobs. "No, no, no. Don't cry Blake, please don't cry."  _This is all my fucking fault. Way to go, Levine._ I sighed and let my head hit the door. "Blake, I'm sorry I never told you anything, and I should've. I know that, but I don't want you to blame this on yourself, and I know you still do. I didn't want that. Now do you see why I kept it from you? I just. . . I didn't know if I should ask for help or not, I felt like everyone would judge me and call me a freak. It's happened before. And you know what, you're right. I should tell someone. So, here it goes. I got these phone calls that always told me I should kill myself and that everyone woule be better off without me, then the emails started, which were way worse. But. . .when I tried to kill myself. . . I was under the impression that you wouldn't miss me, or that you were ashamed to me around me. I had this feeling that wouldn't go away, and I had it for a long time, and to tell you the truth. . . I still have it. It's not going to go away, but you're right, telling someone does make me feel better because I know that you'll help me through all of this and that you won't judge me. I need help, and I know that." I let a few tears roll onto my cheeks. "Blake, I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, I never wanted that. Blake, I love you." I started crying, then I heard the door open and I looked up at Blake, seeing that his eyes were also red and puffy. "Blake, I'm sorry, I am." I got up. " I know you are, Ads. I know." He pulled me into a hug and I snuggld into his shoulder. "Don't you dare ever leave me, Adam." I snuggled in closer. "I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blahhh!! It's short...I'm sorry. This was as much as I could get done with school. Sorry :/


	15. Chapter 15

_  
_I can't think of anything for the next chapter so I wanna know what you guys think I should do. I'm seriously stumped. That's why I haven't updated in a while. Everytime I come up with an idea it seems stupid. Anyways, tell me what you think should be in the next chapter. Thanks xD


	16. Chapter 16

_Adam's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_I wake up to Blake quietly talking on his phone. I stirred around a bit before softly yawning and letting it be known that I was awake. "Morning." Blake turned around and smiled at me. He covered the speaker with his hand, "Morning sunshine. If you'll wit a few minutes I'll make you some food after I get off of the phone." I nodded and he uncovered the speaker and resumed his conversation. _I wonder who he's talking to..._ I shrug it off and get up to brush my teeth. "Hey, sorry 'bout that babe. I had to take it." Blake comes into the bathroom and wraps his arms around my middle. "It's fine. Who was it?" I turn around so I'm facing him. "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." Blake was smiling like crazy. "Well, try me." I gestured for him to go on. "It was my friend, Luke." He hesitated. "So, you have a friend named Luke. How is that so hard to believe?" He shrugged. "Well, it just so happens that his last nam is Bryan." It took me a few seconds to put that together. "No way. . . Nope. You're kidding me?! Seriously!" My jaw must've been hanging open. "It's true!" Blake was still smiling like mad. "Dude, no way you were just talking to Luke Bryan. THE Luke Bryan?! Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" My jaw was still hanging open. "I kid you not." I shook my head. "I'm sorry, there's just no way I can. . . Holy shit, are you lying right now?" Blake shook his head. "Nope." I still cannot believe that this is true. "But why would he be calling you?" Blake shrugged. "Well, not to brag or anything but he and I were the best of friends in High school and through college, we even talked a little after he became famous, but he was buisy with all of his song writing and singing so we lost contact but this morning he called me and well..." My eyes went wide. "And what?! TELL MEE" He laughed a little before continuing. "He wants me to go on tour with him." I wasn't sure if I was gonna faint or not. "Do you need to sit down?" I nodded. "Y-yes." Blake chuckled before guiding me over to the bed. "Oh god, I feel light headed." It may seem like I'm over reacting but how would you feel if someone told you your favorite singer wanted you to go on tour with them? "I'm sorry, this is just hilarious." I took in a few breaths. "This is amazing. Oh my god!! But. . . wait, what about me?" I thought about the fact that Blake is probably going to be leaving. "About that. . . . . You get to go with me!!!" Okay, I'm pretty sure I'm going to die right about now. "I. . . get. . . to. . . meet. . . Luke. . . Bryan?" Blake nodded. "Yup, we're gonna be sharing a tour bus with him for about 7 months, so you're going to be seeing a lot of him." Okay, someone pinch me. "God, I cannot believe this is."Blake shrugged. "Well, believe it cause it's happenin'." I can't believe this is happening. "Holy shit, what about school, and Carson?!" Blake started laughing. "You can do online schooling, and as for Carson, you can skype him anytime you want." No, this is not happening right now. . . "This is just. . . I can't even describe what I'm feeling right now." Right as I said that the door bell rang. "That should be him right now." I froze. "That should be who?" Blake ignored me and started walking out of the room, I followed him. "Blake, who's here?" He kept ignoring me. "Blake, tell me who's. . ." I stopped talking when Blake opened the door and none other than Luke-Fucking-Bryan was standing in the doorway. "Hey Luke." He pulled Luke into a half hug half handshake thingy.

"Hey, it's been awhile man, how've you been?" Luke walked in and Blake shut the door behind him.

"Good. I've been good." Blake guided him over to the couch and I followed, still star-struck

"Who's this little cutie?" Luke gestured a hand towards me.

Luke Bryan just called me cute. Oh god. . . "This is Adam."

Luke smiled. "Oh, so you're the lovely Adam Levine." He looked over to Blake. "I can see why you two are together"

_He knew about Blake and I. . ._ "Oh, you know about us. . . " I shuffled around awkwardly.

"Yeah, I do. But don't worry, I don't care. Love knows no age, right?"

I nodded. "Mmmhmm" I moved to sit down on the couch.

"You're a fan, aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, a big fan actually. In fact, the only reason I haven't flipped out yet is cause I'm trying my hardest not to." I smiled a little.

"Thanks." Luke gave me a smile

I smiled in return. "Well, Adam, you better get used to seein him cause it's gonna me happenin a lot more." Blake stepped into the conversation.

"Well, we're gonna be on a tour bus for 7 months so if you don't like me, now would be the time to tell me."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Gosh, he can still make me people smile to matter what." Blake shook his head. "You always did have that quality. Anyways, when are we leavin?"

"In two weeks." Luke checked his watch. "Sorry, but I gotta get goin. See ya in two weeks." He got up and shook my hand befre leaving. Right after he left I fell back onto the couch. "You good?" I nodded. "I think so, I just can't believe that we're going to be sharing a tour bus with Luke Bryan. . . " Blake shrugged. "Give it a minute. It'll sink in." I sigh happily. "This is going to be the best 7 months of my life."

~****~

 

The two weeks leading up to the day we leave went by quickly, and before I knew it I was loading my stuff up onto the bus. "Where's Luke?" I finished up putting my bags in the luggage compartment. "He should be here in a minute." I nodded and walked into the bus, seeing a fridge, a microwave, a couch and two chairs. "This is pretty sweet." Blake slid past me "Wait until you see the bedrooms." BedroomS, meaning more than one? "C'mon." I followed Blake to the back where there was two doors. "The one on the left is ours and the one on the right is Luke's." Ours. . . Blake and I would be sharing a bed? "So we're gonna be sharing a bed?" Blake nodded. "Yup, that isn't a problem, is it? Cause I can sleep in the couch if you want. . . " I shook my head. "No, that won't be nessesary. I'm just happy I get to bunk with you for 7 months." Blake smiled before kissing me on the cheek.

"That is seriously the cutest thing I have ever seen." Luke was leaning against the counter.

I immediately started blushing. "Good goin, Luke. Ya made the kid blush." I rolled my eyes and playfully punched Blake in the arm. "Shutup, Shelton."

"Shelton? You guys have nicknames for eachother? Awwww."

Blake shook his head. "Nevermind that, where are our first two  stops?"

Luke jumped up so he was sitting on the counter. "Wyoming, then Colorado." 

I looked over to Luke. "Wait, did you say Colorado?"

Luke nodded. "Yup, sure did. Why?"

"Because that's where my mom is. I should call her and tell her she should go to the concert to see you and Blake perform." I pulled out my phone and pulled up my mom's contact. 

"Wait, you didn't tell him, did you Blake?"

Blake rubbed the back of his neck. "Not yet. . . " I looked to Blake, then to Luke. "Tell me what?" Both of them stayed silent. "Come on, what didn't you tell me Blake??"

Luke stepped in. "You're gonna be performing."

My mouth dropped open. "What. . . " Blake gave me a sheepish smile. "I was gonna tell you, I swear." My mouth suddenly went dry. "You mean, I'm gonna be performing with you?" Blake shook his head. "Not exactly. . . "

"You're going to be performing kinda as an openin' act. Blake told me you've writen a bunch of songs." 

I nodded. "Well, yeah. But I never epected to perform them." I looked over to Blake. "You're not made, are ya babe?" Blake bit his lip. "I'm not mad, how in the hell could I be mad? You got me a gig of performing in front of a lot of people, I'm happy about it, I just would've been more happy if I got to rehearse some more." 

Luke shrugged. "There will be plenty of time for that, don't worry. Now, let's get this show on the road!" Luke walked up to the drivers part of the bus. "Lets go." The driver nodded and started the bus.

About 2 hours into the ride I was already getting board. "Blakey, I'm board. Let's do something." I gave Blake the best puppy dog face I've ever done. "Like what? We're on a bus, there's not much we can do."

"I know what we can do." 

I looked over to Luke. "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

He shrugged. ""I'll be right back." He went into his room and came back with a guitar. "Here." He handed it to me. 

"What's this for?" I took it.

"Play me a song, if you're gonna be playin in my show I need to know if you're good or not." 

"I uh. . . I don't know, I'm not. . . " Blake rolled his eyes. "Just play the damn thing and sing." I sighed. "Well then. . . " I sat up and placed the guitar in a proper holding postion as I began to play

 

_Here I am waiting_

_I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on?_

_We knew this day would come_

_We knew it ll along_

_Ho did it come so fast_

_This is our last night but it's late_

_and I'm trying not to sleep_

_cause I know, when I wake I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tongiht I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-whoa, Oh-whoa, Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-whoa, Oh-whoa, Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

_This is was too hard, cause I know_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_And when the daylight, comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-whoa, Oh-whoa, Oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-whoa, Oh-whoa, Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I never want it to stop_

_Because I don't wanna start all over_

_Start all over_

_I was afraid of the dark_

_But now it's all that I want_

_All that I want, all that I want_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_  
_I stopped strumming the guitar strings and sighed happily. "So. . . .  " I waited for Luke to reply.

"Blake, why didn't you get this kid to a record lable the first time you heard him sing?" 

I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, for one, I'm not that good, and for two, I wouldn't let him take me because I know that my voice isn't mature enough."

Luke's jaw dropped open. "What are you talkin 'bout? You sing better than most of the grown men I've heard sing. Your voice is mature and you should go to a record lable, and I'm not telling you this just to make you feel better. You really are a good singer."

I could feel a slight blush crawling up my neck. "Thanks." 

"And hey! Who knows, maybe someone will catch wind of you when you perform."

"That would be a dream come true. I've always wanted to be a singer but I know the odds are like one in a million." 

"That's what I thought to, but look at me now. Don't ever give up on your dreams. Where there's a will, there's a way." Luke gave me a friendly smile. 

"Thanks." I gave him a smile in return. I felt my phone start to vibarate underneath me.

 

_So, I see you didn't succeed in killing yourself, that's a shame._

_  
_I took in a deep breath before replying

 

_Yeah, and I'm glad I didn't. I'm not going to let some low life sonofa bitch get the best of me_

_  
_I got a reply almost instantly

_Sonofa bitch? Really?  You're nothing more than a piece of shit, and you know it. Deep down you know that Blake and Carson wuoldn't miss you if they were gone, they only want you to think that so you'll feel better about yourself. Trust me, I know. And believe me when I tell you that everyone would be better off if you were dead. Because you know they would be._

_  
_I put my phone back into my pocket and set the guitar down. "I'm going to go lay down." Blake grabbed my wrist. "Hey, is everything okay?" I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired, that's all." He let go of me. "Alright, We'll be right out here if you need anyting." I smiled and walked back into the bedroom, flopping down onto the bed and burrying myself in the blankets.

For the longest time I've had this feeling, and I've tried so hard to surpress it, but I can't. No matter what I do that feeling is always there, in the pit of my stomach. Even talking about it doesn't help, it just makes the feeling grow even more. And to be honest with you, I don't know how longer I can take it. 

I realized that I had started crying, and I didn't bother stopping it. I just felt so alone. Even with Blake in my life, everything still felt wrong to me. I kept quiet, so Blake wouldn't hear me. Of course, everyone needs to cry sometime right? I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to wipe away all evidence that I was crying. I sighed and lay back down on the bed.  _I'm not going to cut. I promised Blake I wouldn't. I can't break that promise again. . . I won't break that promise again._ I got up from the bed and walked out of the room, looking for something to give me the same kind of relief as cutting would. I walked past Blake and Luke, heading in the freezer, finding Ice cubes. I grabbed 2 of them and brought them back into the room, shutting the door behing me. I placed on on my left arm, letting it go numb before doing my right arm. After both my arms were numb I sighed and fell back onto the bed. At least I didn't cut again. . . 

~****~

 

I woke up to a snoring Blake right next to me, being careful not to wake him I walked out of the room. "Hey, Morning Luke." I clapped him on the shoulder.

"Morning kid, you ready for today?"

_Shit. . ._ "That's today, isn't it?"

Luke nodded. "Yup. Sure is. You know what song your gonna sing?"

I bit my lip. "I have one in mind." 

"Good, oh and go get Blake up. We're almost there."

I nodded and walked back into the room, jumping onto the bed. I started bouncing up and down. "Blakey. . . Get up."

He growned then rolled onto his back. "You're annoying, you know that?" He grabbed my leg causing me to fall over. "C'mere." I moved in closer and he started kissing me, slowly moving down to my neck. "Aww Blakey, don't do this to me. We have to get up. We're almost there." Blake sighed and let me go. "Thank you."

 

"Adam, would you hurry up?! You're on in 5!!" Blake continued to pound on my door. "Hold you fucking horses, Shelton. Perfection takes time." I heard Blake scoff. "Yeah, whatever. Just hurry your sweet little ass up." I rolled my eyes and finished up my hear. "I'm coming, god." I opeed the door and headed back stage

"God, there you are. Hurry up." Luke rushed me over to the stage. "Did you give the band your play list?"

I nodded. "Sure did. Let's do this." I took in a few deep breaths before walking out on stage. And surprisingly I got applause, even though these people had no idea who I was. I smiled and waved, walking to the center of the stage. I heard the drummer say "I, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4" and I started singing

_He's upset_

_Bad day_

_Heads for the dresser drawer to_

_Drive his pain away_

_Nothing good can come of this_

_He opens it there's nothing_

_There is only left over tears_

_Mom and dad had no right he screams_

_The anger runs out both of his cheeks_

_Then he closed his eyes_

_And found relief in a knife_

_The blood flows as he cries_

_All alone the way he feels_

_Left alone to deal with all the pain-drenched sorrow relief_

_Bite the lip, just forget the bleeding_

_Then he closed his eyes_

_And found relief in a knife_

_The blood flows as he cries_

_Woah, oh_

_The she closed her eyes_

_And found relief in a knife_

_The blood flows as she cries_

_Curled up he's on the floor_

_Relief left him he had hoped for something more_

_from it (hoped for something more)_

_from it_

_He leans down to comfort him_

_He is weeping and he_

_Wraps his arms around_

_And around, and around, and_

_The deeper you cut_

_The deeper I hurt_

_The beeter you cut_

_It only gets worse_

_The deeper you cut_

_The deeper I hurt_

_I deeper you cut_

_It gets worse_

_It gets worse_

_Now he's slowly opening. . ._

_Yeah he's slowly opening_

_New eyes_

_He opened his eyes_

_And found relief in his life_

_And down his knives_

_Woah, oh_

_He opened his life_

_And found relief through his eyes_

_And put down_

_He put down, his knives_

_  
_I stopped playing as the croawd started to go wild. I pulled the mic a little closer. "That was for you Blake. I love you."

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the song that Adam sings at the concert is called "The way She Feels" by Between the trees. Look it up


	17. Chapter 17

_Adam's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_Okay, so I'm having this problem...I guess, I don't know...Luke has been acting weird for the past week now and I don't know why. Well, that's not entirely true, it seems like he has a crush on me...But, I don't know. I mean, why would Luke Bryan have a crush on me? Of all the people in the world. _Me._ Ha, now I'm just being silly. There's no way in hell that could happen

Could it?

Eh, I don't know. If he did like me...I like him back too. But, that's so not the point. I love Blake, and Blake loves me. That is that. And I will not let some country superstar change that...Holy shit...I'm so fucked right now

~****~

 

"Hey, Adam." Luke smiled and pulled me into a hug...Oh god, I enjoyed his hug.... _Stop it, Adam!! You love Blake. Now, pull away from him._ I sighed and pulled away. "Hey." I gave him a small smile in return. "So, I was thining maybe today you and I could hang out today?" Luke bites his lip.  _God, that was so fucking sexy....STOP IT ADAM!_ "Yeah, sure. That sounds good." Hanging out with him isn't a crime, is it? "Alright." He smiled. "Let me just write Blake a note. I don't want him getting worried or anything." I ran off to the back of the bus and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "Hold on." I wrote fairly quickly.

 

_Dear Blake,_

_Out with Luke. Be back in a little while_

_Love, Adam :)_

_  
_I set the note on the table and slipped on my shoes, walking out the door with Luke. "So, how is this going to work? I mean, you're Luke Bryan. Won't people like trample you or some shit?" I jump into the passenger side of Luke's rental car. "Well, I mean...if they do they do. I just have to give them my autograph. Then they normally go away....or faint. Either one." Luke looked over to me with a smirk. "Oh, hahaha, very funny." I rolled my eyes. "But, the autograph part was true." Luke put the keys in the ignition and sped off.

 

"So, what are we doing here?" I got out of the car and looked around. "Just checking some stuff out." Luke started walking up to the mall. "Get ready for on hell of a ride." Luke wiggeled his eyebrows before opening the doors. "Oh god." I took in a deep breath before walking in. Luke kept calm while walking by every store, catching almost everyones eyes. But, the other thing I noticed was that girls were staring at me too...Um, awkward. 

"E-excuse me." Some 15 year old girl walked up to Luke and I.

"Yes." Luke put on his cutest smile.

"C-can I have your autograph?" I was suprised when she handed the notebook to me. "Uh, sure." I took it and wrote down a little note to go with it. "Thank you." She smiled then walked away. Well, that was...unusual. "Huh." Luke watched the girl as she faded. "What? You were expecting her to ask you and not me?" I asked, a smug look on my face. "Well, to be honest...Yeah, I was actually." I scoffed. "Oh, whatever. Your typical superstar...your all full of yourselves." Luke let out a laugh. "Yeah, okay."

~****~

 

After getting back from the mall I found Blake sitting on the couch, just staring. "Hey, I'm home." I flopped down next to him. "Hey." I could immediatly tell that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Blake shrugged. "Eh, nothin...Just tired." Okay, that was a lie. "Um...Okay, than." I didn't want to push it. "I'm gonna go to bed." Blake got up and just walked into the bedroom shutting the door behind him. What was up with that? I shrug it off and lay down, I was tired and I just wanted to sleep...

 I woke up to Luke staring at me. And as soon as he noticed that I was awake he looked away.  _Was he watching me sleep?_ Okay, I know what you're thinking, But it's not creepy. I mean, it's not like he was full on towering over me and staring at me like a stalker...To be honest, it was kinda cute. "Mornin, kiddo." He gave me a smile. "Hey" I got up and rubbed my eyes, letting out a soft, kittenish wine while stretching. "How'd you sleep?" Luke got up and grabbed me a cup of coffee. "Good." I take it and take a soft drink. "That's good. And, hey...I was thinking we could maybe catch a moive later?" I was about to say yes when I remembered that Blake and I were gonna go out. "Aw, man. I'd love to but Blake and I are gonna go out tonight." I saw the sad look Luke immediately got. "Oh, okay." Great, now I feel bad. "You know what, I'll just re-schedule. What movie are we going to see?" Luke's face lit up like a kids on Christmas. "I don't know yet...We'll have to see." I nodded. "Alright, sounds good." Blake walked out of the room.

"What sounds good?"

I sigh. "Well, Luke wants to take me to a move tonight..."

He inturrupted. "But, I thought we were gonna go out tonight?"

I shrugged. "Well, we were...But I was kinda hoping we could do it some other time...would that be okay, or...."

"Yeah, sure. That's alright." Blake was smiling but I could tell he was upset about it.

"Look, we'll go out to dinner tomorrow and I'll make it up to you, I promise." I got up and kissed Blake on the cheek. Luke visably tensed up. "Alright, well...Luke and I are going to head out, see ya later Blake." I motioned for Luke to get up and he did. I followed his out of the bus and into his rental. "I'm sorry that you had to cancle your plans with Blake." I shrugged. "It's alright. We get to see eachother all the time. I'm sure he didn't mind." Luke still doesn't look happy. "Well, I still feel bad, I mean..." I stopped him. "It's fine. Really. Don't feel bad." I gave him a reassuring look. "Well, alrighty then." He sighed and started the car.  _I hope Blake didn't mind this...._

_Blake's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_God, I was beyond pissed right now. How the hell can Adam blow me off for Luke?! Like, what the fuck. This was just getting out of hand. Every day, 24/7 Adam was stuck to Luke's hip. I mean...I'm not jealous or anything, but I would prefere it if my boyfriend wasn't always hanging out with Luke al of the dammn time. And, I know that Luke and I are good friends and all, but really? He's always stealing Adam from me. And, I want it to stop.

 

I waited for Adam to come home so I could talk to him. I hope he didn't think I was being to overprotective...God, just forget it. I won't talk to him...I'll wait for him to relaize that as his boyfriend, I want to spend time with him, and I want to hug and kiss him. I mean, that's not to much to as for...is it? No, it's not. I sighed and fell back onto the couch....Okay, maybe I was a  _lilttle_ jealous. Maybe....I stopped my thoughts as soon as I saw Adam and Luke walk through the door. "Hey Blakey." He walked over to me and planted his self on my lap. "Hi." I ligtly pushed him off. "Hey, you're not mad about the whole "Movie" thing, are you?" I sighed. "No, I'm not. I'm just tired. I'm gonna go to bed." I got up and felt Adam slip my hand into his. I oulled away. "Not now, Adam." He stuck out his bottom lip. "Okay" I ignore that and walk into the bedroom, talking off my boots, then my socks, then my shirt and pants. Leaving me in nothing but my boxers. Adam was the same. I climbed into bed and covered up. "So, Blakey, about dinner tomorrow..." I stopped him. "What? Oh, wait...let me guess, you're going to blow me off agian because Luke wants to hang out with you." Adam looked confused. "No...I was gonna say I can't wait then I was gonna suggest somewhere we could go." I scoffed. "Yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Hey, is something wrong?" I ignore him and roll over onto my side, giving him the cold shoulder _  
_

_Adam's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_Blake gave me the cold shoulder...Like, what the hell did I do? "No, you're not going to do this. Tell me what I did." I rolled him over. "Adam, leave me alone." He pulled away. "No. You're going to tell me what the hell I did to piss you off so much." I sat up. "It's amazing that you don't already know." He sat up with me. "That's why I want u to tell me!" I was begging now. "Adam, if you really can't see what's bothering me so much, then I don't think you know me that well." Blake huffed out a breath and lay back down. "I'm sorry, please just tell me..." Wait a minute... "It's Luke, isn't it?" It was barely above a whisper. " Blake sighed and rolled over. "Kinda." I let out a breath. "Great, so I'm guessing you're going to want to just end the tour here and go home then?" Blake shook his head. "No, Adam. I don't want that...All I want is for you to just start being mine again." I was confused. "What do you mean? I've always been yours Blake." He sighed, then bit his lip. "I mean, you're always with Luke and you're always blowing me off, and I don't know...I just want to spend more time with you, that's all." I sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry I've been blowing you off...But, really there's no way in hell I would give you up for Luke. I love you to much, I mean, for crists sakes...You're the main reason I alive and breathing right now, Blake...if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here." I pulled Blake into my arms and took in his strong scent. "Blake, I love you more than anything." He sighed and held me just a little tighter. "I know you do. I'm sorry for bein do rude about it...I just, I can't imagine losing you." I let a tear roll down my cheek. "No, I should be the one saying that I'm sorry. I have been blowing you off and spending so much time with Luke. And I should've known that it was wrong. I'm so sorry I've been acting the way that I have." Blake released the hug. "Don't be sorry...It's in the past now. And all that matters is that I have you now. Alright?" I nodded. "Now, let;s get some sleep, we'll talk to Luke in the morning."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short!! The next chapter will be longer. And thanks for the ideas people c:


	18. Chapter 18

_Adam's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_"Oh my god! I can't believe the tour is already over!!" I sighed and jumped onto the couch. "I know, it goes by fast, doesn't it?" Blake sat down next to me. "Yeah, I can't believe it's already over...I was having so much fun performing!" I sighed and stuck out my bottom lip.

"Hey, now. There's still one more thing we gotta do." Luke walked onto the bus and cracked open a Mike's Hard Lemonade.

"What else is there to do...?" I looked at Luke curiously. "Oh my god...This kid needs some serious coaching!" Blake shook his head. "Am I missing something here..." I was seriously confused. "Okay, Luke and I aren't even gonna explain it. Just come with us." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the bus before I could protest. "Blake, where are you taking me?" I didn't even bother trying to get away because I knew I couldn't, but I still wanted to know where in the hell these two boys were taking me. "You'll see. Just get into the car." He put me in the backseat ad shut the door. "Ugg, Blake!" I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. "Stop complaining, when I show you were we're goin, you won't be complainin." I sighed and put my seatbelt on. "Whatever."

~****~

 

The car came to a stop and I looked around, trying to find out where we were. I didn't know where we were but I did know that we were at someone's house..Holy shit, this house was HUGE. "Um, Blake...What are we doing here?" He opened my door for me then helped me out. "You'll see, c'mon." He snaked his arm around my waist and guided me to the front door. I could hear music blaring from inside the walls. "Does she know we're comin?"

Luke nodded. "Sure does. I told her yesterday." He pulled out his phone and sent a text message.

"Who knows we're coming?" I looked to Blake then to Luke, but neither of them told me anything. "Whatever. Fine. Don't tell me." I sighed and waited for the door to open. It was another 5 minutes before the front dor opened and I saw Miranda Lambert...?! What!!!! My jaw dropped open when I saw her standing there.. Blake smiled. "Hey, 'Ran. It's been awhile." Did he just call her "'ran"? 

"Yeah it has. I've missed you." She pulled him into her arms and squeezed him a little. "Luke...You don't call, you don't write. What the hell is wrong with you boy?! I otta give ya a swift kick in the ass!" Luke lauhed. "Oh yes, this is definitely the Miranda I know." She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you." Luke smiled. "Missed you to." She let go. "Now, who is this cutie?"

I felt a blush creep up my cheek. "I'm Adam." I put my hand out and she shook it happily.

"Nice to meet ya, Adam." She gave me a sweet smile. 

I smiled in return. "Well, 'Ran, we heard about your little party and decided to check it out. Mind if we hang here for awhile?" 

She shook her head. "Course not! C'mon in, boys." She moved out of the way of the door frame and I followed Blake into the house, seeing super stars every where. Taylor Swift, Tim Mcgraw, Cee Lo green, Christina Aguliera, and Carson daly...From The voice. I smlied, looking around seeing a lot of people. "Hey, you want a drink?" Blake was yelling over the music. "Sure." I yelled in return. Blake led me over to the bar...it was kind of quieter over here. "Here. Drink this." He handed me something that looked like sprite. I shrugged and took a big gulp. I immediatly cringed at the sweet/sour taste of the beverage. "What the hell is this?!" Blake started laughing. "It's Baccardi and Sprite." I shivered a little. "Holy shit, this is some strong ass alcohol." Blake rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it's not that bad." Blake grabbed a cup and downed the drink. "You wanna do some shots?" My eyes went wide. "Are you tyring to get me wasted, Blake?!" He shrugged. "Oly if ya want to. You don't have to, but Luke and I are gonna." Luke walked up to Blake.

"What are we doing?"

"Shots." Luke nodded. "Alright, sounds good I guess." It amazed how he just aggreed to it. "Alrighty then, let's get this party started!" Blake grabbed Luke a shot glass and they both downed the alcohol together. "Let's do another!" THey both took another shot. Great, I guess I should be ready to call a cab." We were back in L.A so I guess it wouldn't matter.

 

About 3 cups of alcohol and 20 shots later, Blake and Luke were absolutely wasted. "I feel amazing right now." Blake's words were slightly slurred. "Yeah, because you're drunk." He shrugged. "Eh, I don't really care." I rolled my eyes and found Luke stumbling towards us. "Hey, Adam. Come with me. I want to show you something." I shrugged and followed him upstairs where it was much quieter. "Why are we up here." Luke just guided me into a bedroom. "You'll see." I stepped in and heard the door shut, then lock behind me. "Luke, did you just lock the door?" He set his drink down and came up to me. "Yeah, I did." I let out a nervous laugh. "Why?" He shrugged. "I just really wanna do this." He grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss. God, his tongue felt amazing, but no. I had to stop. "Luke, stop." I pushed him away. "C'mon, you know you want this." I sighed, I did. But, I had Blake. I would never do that to him. "Luke, you know I love Blake..." He shook his head. "C'mon, Blake will never find out, please?" Oh god... "I-I don't know...I guess." He smiled and practically jumped on me. His tongue barged into my mouth starting a war with mine. And I let it happen, having lost all control of my body. We slowly made our way to the bed and once there, he lay me down and made his way down to my pants. "I knew you'd come around sonner or later." He smliled as skilled hands wrapped around my cock. He started moving up and down my shaft. "Oh god." I threw my head back but Luke brought it back up, connecting his lips with mine, all while giving me a hand job. "It feels good, doesn't it?" I nodded. "I-I'm close..." I exploded into Luke's hand. "Oh my god..." I took in a few deep breaths realizing what I had just done.  _I'm so screwed right now..._ Luke cleaned up the mess then helped me off the bed. "Adam..." I nodded. "Yeah?" He looked me in the eye. "This is our little secret." I understood, if Blake knew he would have a cow, and plus I felt disgusted with myself for even letting Luke kiss me....

I walked back downstairs and tried to find Blake, it was definitley time for us to go. I searched through the crowd of people until I found him, at the bar. Pff, not surprising at all. I shook my head and walked over to him. "Hey, Blake. We should go." I had to scream again. "O-okay." He was definitley hammered. Oh lovely...."Come on." I grabbed his wrist and brough thim outside. "Why are you so eager to leave?" I sighed. "I'm just tired. Now, can we please go." I already had a cab waiting outside. "Okay, Mr.Grumpy." I rolled my eyes and helped Blake into the cab. "Be careful." He fell into the backseat. "I'm okay." I sighed. "Yeah yeah yeah. Just sit up." He sat up and I got in, shutting the door behind me.

 

"Come on, Big guy." I payed the driver and helped Bake out. "Blake, you have got to help me out here!" Blake pushed him self out of the cab and the driver took off. "Let's get you inside." Blake could at least walk on his own...Barely. "Where are your keys?" He pulled them out of his pocket. "Here." I unlocked the door. "Go up to bed, I'll be up there in a minute." Blake nodded an stumbed up the stairs, and into his bedroom. I sighed and fell back onto a chair. I don't know how I'm even going to be around Blake knowing what happened today. I put a hand through my hair. "I screwed up so fucking bad." I bit my lip and contemplated weather or not I should sleep on the couch.....Eh, I'll go with couch, Blake won't even notice. I picked myself up and brought myself to the couch. I lay down and closed my eyes.

I was tossing and turning the whole night so I didn't get much sleep. Sighing, I got up and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a soda from the fridg and opened it, I was startled when my phone went off, setting my soda down I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Luke. I slid the "answer" bar and put the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey" Luke's voice sounded weird...probably from the alcohol

"Uh, hi." I shifted around awkwardly.

"So, how did you like the party last night?" 

How did I like the party? Oh, I don't know, you kinda fucked up everything so...."The party was fine."

"After drinking I don't remember much...Well, I remember  little. But everything else is hazy."

So he didn't remember last night? Great. "Yeah...I didn't get drunk. Someone had to get Blake home safely." I let out a small laugh.

"Where is he, by the way?" 

I shrugged. "Probably still sleeping." 

Luke sighed. "Alright, I'm gonna let you go."

I nodded. "Alright, bye." I ended the call and set my phone down. Should I tell Blake what happened? I'm tempted to, but...I know that it will just ruin our relationship. So, I'll just keep it to myself. I stopped thinking about it when Blake was walking down the stairs. "Morning, Big country." He groaned. "Oh god, I feel like shit right now." He flopped down onto the couch. "Well, it's your fault for drinking so much." I sat down next to him. "Shut up." He moaned. "Whatever. But, if it wasn't for me you would probably be passed out on Miranda's floor or something." He just sighed. "Yeah, I know. And, I'm not sure if this actually happened last night, but did Luke ask you to go upstairs with him last night?" I froze. "Um...yeah. He uh, he just wanted to tell me thanks for tagging along on the tour." Blake looked over to me. "Is somethin wrong?" I wanted to tell him, I really did. "No, nothing." He gave me a weird look. "Now, why do I get the feelin that you're lyin to me?" I shrugged. "I don't know. Because I'm not lying to you so it doesn' even matter if something is wrong with me or not." Okay, maybe I shouldn't have snapped at him. "Okay, now I definitley know something is wrong." I sighed. "Nothing is wrong, okay?! Just leave me alone." I got up off the couch and walked upstairs, slamming my bedroom door shut. I can't believe I let this happen. . . I screwed everything up. Like I always do. I sighed and lay don on my bed. I looked over to my dresser and remembered about the razor blade I had left in there.  _No, Adam. You cannot do this to Blake...But the reason I want to do it is because I already screwed up our relationship, I'm a fucking mistake. That's what I am._ I pulled myself off of the bed and walked up to my dresser, opening the top drawer and digging through my cloths, the blade was in the bottom right hand corner. I grabbed it and walked back to my bed. "I'm sorry, Blake." I took the blade across my arm causing drops of blood to run down my arm. I was about to make another one when Blake walked in. "Adam, I'm sorry  just-" He stopped then look to me, then to the blade, then to my arm. "Adam. . . " I scrambled to my feet and put the blade in my pocket. "Blake, this isn't what it looks like." He walked over to me. "Really? Then why is this on your arm?" He grabbed my wrist. "Ow." It hurt. "And why is this in your pocket?" He reached into my pocket and grabbed the blade. "Give that back to me." I tried grabbing it but he pulled away. "Adam, you told me you were over this. Why did you do it again?" I sighed and sat down. "I was just feeling to need to." Blake sat down with me. "Now, I know you're lying. Adam, why can't you just tell me? Don't you trust me?" I bit my lip. "That's why I don't want to tell you, because it will ruin everything we've built up." Blake gave me a worried look. "Adam, what happened?" I let a tear roll down my cheek. "I let something happen and I shouldn't have." He sighed and took my hand. "Adam, you can tell me what happened. It's okay." I let a few more tears roll down my cheek. "I- I let Luke kiss me and that led to other things." Blake's eyes went wide. "Luke did what?!" I sighed. "Luke didn't do anything. I could've said no, and I didn't. I let this happen." I started crying. "No no no. Don't cry. Look, I'm not mad that you let it happen, I'm mad that Luke took advantage of you like that. He shouldn't have, and it was wrong." Blake got up and was about to walk out. "Where are you going?" I got up to. "I'll be back." 

_Blake's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_I got my boots on and grabbed my car keys. I'll be damned if I'm going to let someone take advantage of Adam like that. There's just no reason for it. I got in my truck and started it. "God, I'm going to fucking kill him!" I sped off in the direction of Luke's house. I had no idea what I was going to say when I got there, but I knew it wasn't going to be all sweet talk. Once I got to his house, I jumped out of my car and walked up to his door. "Luke, it's me." I knockd on the door a few times until he finally answered.

"Hey man, how's it goin?" 

How's it going? Seriously! "You sonofa bitch." I lifted up my fist and threw a punch. I hit him right in the nose. 

Luke got up from the ground and blinked a few times. "What the hell Blake!"

I threw another punch, only this time it was in the jaw. "How the hell can you do that to me?! Or to Adam for that matter?!" 

Luke got up and backed away. "I don't even know what the hell your talking about!" 

I stopped for a minte. "Yes you do! Don't lie to me!!" 

"I'm not lying! I don't have a fucking clue what your talking about, Blake. I'm telling the truth. Please."

I sighed. "How can you not remember the fact that you kissed Adam then gave him a fuckin hand job?!"

Luke's jaw dropped. "I did what?!" 

"Oh, don't act surprised. I know you know what I'm talking about. I know I overreacted but I just want to know why. That's it."

"Blake, I don't know what you're talking about, I was drunk last night. I don't even remember how in the hell I got home, let alone me kissing Adam. And I don't care if you don't believe me, but I do not remember doing anything with Adam."

I sighed and sat down. "I'm sorry. But, when Adam told me what happened I just. . . I got jealous, and then I came over here and well. . . I was pissed." 

Luke nodded. "Um, yeah. I think I noticed." He was still holding his nose.

"Yeah...heh, I'm sorry about that." I gave him a sheepish smile.

"It's fine. I mean, I would've probably done the same thing if it were the other way around. No worries, man. You didn't know. You couldn't have known." Luke gave me the "It's-okay-that-you-just-punched-me-in-the-face-twice" look.

"Are you sure? I mean..." Luke inturrupted. "It's fine. Now go home and talk to Adam, alright?" I nodded and got up. "I'm sorry." I sighed before walking out the door and to my truck.

When I got home I didn't find Adam any where. "Adam?" I went into the kitchen and saw a lot of blood in the sink. "Adam!" I immediatly started panicking. "Adam!!" I looked everywhere until I saw a trail of blood leading into my room. I ran in and saw Adam sitting on the floor and leaning against the bed. "Hey Shelton." He had definitly lost a lot of blood. "Aww Adam, what did you do?" I wasn't worried to much, because the cut wasn't anywhere near any severe veins. I took my shirt off and wrapped it around the cut. "I'm sorry Blake, I'm such a fucking screw up." I sighed. "No, you're not. It's okay. Just lay down and sleep, alright?" I lifted him up and lay him down on the bed. "Go to sleep, alright?" He nodded but grabbed my wrist. "I didn't mean to cut so deep. . .it just happened. I'm sorry." I smiled a little. "It's okay, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." He nodded and shut his eyes, falling asleep in a matter of minutes. 

 

 

>>>>To Be Continued<<<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there any guy Shevine shippers?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO FUCKING SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG.! I have school, band, orchestra, choir, drama, basketball, and softball. I've been really busy with all of that, and I didn't really have time to update. But, now that I finally have a damn break from all of that I have time to update. Okay.

_Adam's P.O.V. . . ._

_  
_I woke up to the sound of grunts and groans coming from downstairs. I got out of bed and quietly made my way across my bedroom floor and out into the hallway leading down to the stairs. _What the hell is Blake doing?_ I tip toed down the stairs and found Blake sifting through his Silver-ware drawer, then moving into another drawer, pulling out the only pair of scissors there was.  _He didn't. . ._ I crossed my arms or my chest and leaned against the door frame. "So, I guess it's going back to you not trusting me, huh?" Blake visably jumped. "Holy shit, Adam. You scared me." He turned around to face me. "What the hell are you doing?" I gestured to his hunting knives and hand guns in the box. "Just grabbing some things, that's all." He shrugged. "That's pure bullshit and you know it, Blake." I shook my head. "Okay, fine. Ya caught me. Adam, look at your arm. . .Do you see that? Do you think that I want to come home one day and find you dead? Cause I don't. Now, I know you think I don't trust you, it's not that. It's the fact that I care about you to much to loose you." Blake placed a hand on my shoulder. "You don't get it, do you?" I pushed his hand away. "No, I do get it. And you're not going to keep doing this. Go get your shoes on." Blake pointes upstairs. "I'm not-" He stopped me. "Go get your shoes on. I'm not telling you again." I was taken aback by Blake being so assertive. "Whatever." I walked upstairs and got my shoes on. "Where are we going?" Blake just grabbed my arm and took me out to his truck. "Get in." I nodded and jumped in. Blake circled around and got into the drivers seat. "Blake, can you tell me where we're going?" I was pleading by now. "You'll see." He put the car in 3rd and drove off

We pulled into the parking lot of a brown buliding. "What are we doing here, Blake?" He continued to ignore me. I sighed and got out of the car, follwing him into the building. "Go sit down, I'll be right there." I let my eyes hit the floor. "Yes sir." I walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, waiting for Blake to come back. I watched as he talked to the lady at the front desk, I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Blake signed something then made his way over to me. "What did you just sign?" He shrugged. "Nothing. Just some papers." I nodded. "Oh, okay." Why did I get the feeling that he was lying to me? 

"Alright, you guys can go bacck now." The lady behind the desk gave me a smile. 

What was she talking about? "Hey, Adam would you mind going to get me a soda? I'm kinda thirsty." Blake handed me a dollor. "Yeah, where are the machines?" He got up. "I'll go with you." I nodded and got up with him. We walked past two doors then walked into the third one on the left. I stepped into the room and saw a couch, a chair and a desk with someone sitting behind it. "Uh, Blake. Are you sure this is where the soda machine is?" He ignored me and turned around, shutting the door behind him. "Blake, wait are you doing?" He grabbed my arm and sat me down on the couch, with him follwing behind me. 

"Hi, you must be Adam." The guy that was behind the desk got up and walked over to the chair that was right across from the couch. 

"Yeah. And who are you?"

"I'm Ben. I'll be your Therapist for the next few weeks."

My jaw dropped open.  _Therapist?!_ "Blake, what the hell is going on?" I stood up.

Blake sighed. "I'm- I'm sorry, Adam. I couldn't risk me coming home one day and finding you dead. And, before you get upset, I need you to hear me out, okay?"

I shook my head. "No, fuck this, and fuck you! I'm leaving." I opened the door and walked out, Blake not far behind me.

"Adam, wait!" He grabbed my wrist in a vice like grip. "Just, here me out, please?" He released his grip on my hand.

I crossed my arms over my chest. Even though I was beyond pissed, I could see the need-y-ness in Blake's eyes. "I'm listening."

"I love and care for you to much to have you hurting yourself. Do you have any fucking idea how bad it hurts me to see you like this? Every time I look at you, I see a kid who is lost, and lonley, someone who just needs a little guidence in life. I know you don't want to be doing this, hell! I don't want you to be doing this. . .but, I just need some way to know that you're going to get better, and that you're not going to continue to hurt so bad that you have to phicically harm yourself. I don't want that for you, and deep down inside, I know that you don't want this for yourself either. So please, just. . .can you at least try to seek help? And if you don't think it's going to happen, then we can just stop going. . . Please, just do this for me."

I thought it over for a few brief seconds, because everything that Blake said was true. Even I knew that. "Fine, I'll try it."

Blake started smiling ear to ear before pulling me into a big bear hug. "Thank you so so so much Adam."

 

~3 months later~

 

I was back in school, and everything was going well. I've changed so much since Blake took me to Ben. I stopped seeing him after a few weeks though, but in that time he helped me learn a few things, and he taught me how to deal with tough situations.  _My god, I sound like a hippy fuck._ I started smiling as the thought crossed my mind; But, In all seriousness though, I have gotten better, mentally and phisically. My thoughts were inturrupted by Blake's booming voice. "Hello, Adam. You there?" He waved a hand in front of me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Blake smiled. "Good, get your bag, we're here."

I looked around,  _Were we really already at the school?_ I got out and grabbed my back pack. I had been coming to school with Blake ever since I came back. I would help him set things up in the morning, then I would just mess around on my guitar until school started. Oh, and did I mention that I'm now getting straight A's? Yup. I'm a straight A student. . . Man, it feels fucking great to say that! "Blake, you should make your students sing. . . Like in front of the whole class. Don't you think that would be cool?"

He nodded. "Yeah. But, that would mean you would have to go up there. Now, wouldn't it?"

I laughed and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his middle and looking up at him. "No, cause I'm special."

He rolled his eyes. "You're still a student. But, yes. . .you are special." He placed a small kiss on the tip of my nose. "Now, get in your seat. The bell is about to ring." 

I nodded and walked over to my seat. I watched as all of the kids came in and took their seats. "Alright, Class. I've been doing some thinking and I think it would be a great idea to have all of you guys perform a song in front of the class, just so I can assess how you're doing music wise." I heard a few kids groan. "So, that will be in two weeks, you have until then to prepare a song." I smiled as the kids started groaning again. _  
_

Music went by quickly, and I was spending my off hour with Blake. "You know, I love you." I looked up to Blake.

He smiled. "I love you too." I moved up so I could kiss him ( we both knew it was dangerous to be kissing at school, but to be honest, I don't think either of us cared). I allowed his tongue into my mouth, and I moaned as it contuned it's war with mine. "You know, you'rs kisses are fucking awesome." I nuzzled my head towards his chest and left it there for a few minutes. "Mmm, you smell good." 

I felt his booming laugh. "Well, you look good."

I know it was a cheesy comment, but I still started blushing. "Thanks."

"Hey, stop blushing gosh dang it. It makes you even more cute." He pulled my head up with his finger. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna kiss you now." He leaned down and connected his lips with mine again. Just feeling his lips on my lips made me feel good, inside and out. 

I pulled away. "Hey, wait."

He sighed. "What's up?"

"Can I tell you something?"

He nodded. "Sure.:

"Well, I know this happened like three months ago, but I wanted to thank you for bringing me to that therapist. Even though I never wanted to go, in the few weeks that I was there it helped me see the better side of things, and it helped out a lot. I realize that I put you and Carson through hell because you would have to see me like that everyday, and I'm sorry I put you through that."

Blake gave me a soft look. "Where is all of this coming from?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I just realize that if I hadn't have gotten that help, I might not be here today. And I guess I realized I never really thanked you for it."

"Well, you don't have to thank me, I'm just glad that you're doing better, and you know what? In the end, that's all that matters." He gave me a small smile.

"Thanks Blake. I really appreciate you being there for me."

~****~

I found Carson in the lunch room and walked over to him. "Hey, C." He smiled and moved over so I could sit down. "So, what goes on, man?"

He smiled. "Well, I kinda came up with an idea." 

My eyes widened. "Oh shit, someone call the cops. . . "

Carson punched me in the shoulder. "I'm being serious.!"

I nodded. "Okay, okay. Continue."

"Well, since everyone around here thinks you're gay, I was thinking maybe you could  _pretend_ to go out with a girl ad make everything a little easier."

I gave Carson a confused look. "Okay, first of all. . . What girl in her right mind would want to go out with me.?"

Carson's jaw dropped. "Dude, I can name like 3 right now."

"Challenge excepted."

"Miranda, Christina, Shakira, Behati, Anne, Jane. Do you want me to continue?"

I sighed. "Okay, but. . . Even if I wanted to "go out with one of them" how would I go about it?"

Carson wiggled his eyebrows. "Well. . . I kind of already talked to Shakira and Miranda."

"And. . . "

"Shakira said maybe and Miranda said yes."

My jaw dropped. "So, you're saying Miranda fucking Lambert -one of the hottest girls at school- wants to fake a relationship with me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she thinks you're cute, and she knows you're gay, and she also doesn't agree with you getting teased about it. She said sh would be totally cool with it."

I thought about it for a second. "Eh, what the hell. Why not."

 

After the day had ended Carson told me to wait at the front of the school, so after telling Blake about the whole thing, I did as I was told and walked out to the front of the building and waited about 5 minutes until Carson came up with Miranda. I smiled as I saw her walking, yeah, she was hot. . . But I'm more then happy with my relationship with Blake. "Hey, 'ran." A lot of guys at the school called her that so I figured I would to.

"Hey, Adam." She gave me a sweet smile.

"So, are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything, I just want to mak surre you're good with the whole idea. . . and I'm rambling so I'll be quiet now." I covered my mouth. 

"Haha, yes. I'm good with it. I really don't mind, plus you're not bad looking and it will keep all of the jerks away from me." 

I let out laugh. "Well, okay then. Wait, Carson. . . Does she know about Blake.?"

"Oh, yeah. I know that you and Blake are dating."

I loked at her, confused. "How.?"

"Carson."

I looked over to him and gave hime the "You're-so-fucking-dead-later-tonight-" look. "Well, okay then. That makes things a little less awkward. . . " I paused for a moment. "I don't feel right doing this."

"Well, we don't have to. I was just thinking it would ease a little bit of the shit you have to go through for being gay." 

I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"So. . . Are we gonna do this?"

I nodded. "Y-yeah. We are."

She smiled and pulled me into a hug. 

_I hope this works out. . ._

 

I walked into the house and set my bag down on the table, I was tired, and I did what I always do when I came home from shool. . . . I collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV. I kicked my shoes off, then socks, then my shirt, then my pants. Leaving me in nothing but my underwear. Which is pretty much all I ever wore around the house. I let out a sigh of relief as I felt the pressure and my shoulders slowly ease away, then my back. "Ohhh, this feel amazing." I was always sore after school, I guessed that it was because I was still under-weight and I still had some enrgy issues. I closed my eyes and started to drift off until I heard the garage door open. I shot up and ran to the door where Blake walked through. "Hey, Blake" I smiled and gave him a hug. "Hey kiddo." I could immediatly tell that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" He sighed and set his bag down. "Nothing is wrong." I knew that was lie. "Bullshit, Shelton. Tell me what's going on." I pulled up a chair and sat down. "It's stupid." I shrugged. "I don't care, tell me." He sighed. "Well. . . I uh, I guess. . . Even though I know why you're doing it, and I know it doesn't mean anything, but I guess. . . I'm . . . Jealous. . . Of you and Miranda." I held back the smile and laugh that I oh so badly wanted to let out. "Blake. . . You know that I'm just doing it so I can ease some of the shit that's going on. You know that it means absolutely nothing." He nodded. "Yeah, I know. . . But, Ugg, I told you it was stupid." I smiled. "No, no, no. It's not stupid." I got up and walked over to him, planting myself on his lap. "I think it's adorable." He looked at me. "Really?" I nodded. "Yup. But, if you get jealous over something like that again, I will kick your ass. All 6'9 of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the next chapter I was thinking a little but more jealous Blake. . . and another surprise.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, Hi guys. I know I haven't written in forver.! I'm sorry :( I have been really busy with School, band, orchestra, choir, baseball, and basketball. PLUS I'm starting on the football team soon. So, I am so sorry that I haven't had the time to update. I will very soon.! Okay, Thanks for reading this fic.!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...I'm so sorry. I've been dealing with some things, and I haven't had access to a laptop or any other device for a while...but, here's the update. I hope you like it...By the way, I haven't slept in 2 days, so if it's bad, I'm sorry in advance. Okay, bye cx

_Adam's P.O.V...._

_  
_Thinking about it, I really couldn't imagine where I would be if Blake hadn't have helped me out. I mean...Personally I feel like I would be off in the streets somewhere, or in a mental ward. I'm so greatful for everything he did for me...and that's why I love him. He never gave up on my when everyone else did.

 

I looked over to my right and saw Blake lightly snoring, I smiled and moved closer to him. This was my favorite place to be, in his arms. "I love you, blake." I felt him move. "Wh-what was thhat?" I sat up. "Oh...I'm sorry...did I wake you?" He shook his head. "Nah, i was already awake...just to lazy to get up." I laughed. "Typical." Blake pulled me down on top of him. "What was that?" I wiggeled my eye brows. "I said it was typical...you being lazy." Blake pulled me down. "I'll show you typical." He started tickling me and I burst out with laughter. "Blake....ahaha....stop, Blakey!! Stttoopppp. It tickles." Blake continued. "Yeah, I think that's the point." I rolled off the bed and fell onto my face. "Umf" I just layed there still giggling. "You jerk." Blake got up and helped me up, pulling me into a kiss afterwads. I smiled and kissed him back. "Gosh, I love you so much, Blake Tollison Shelton." Blake pulled away and smiled. "And. I love you, Adam Noah Levine." I smiled and started blushing. "Oh, you're not..." I looked away quickly. "You are!" Blake pulled my head towards him so he could see me. "It's amazing how after all of this time...You still blush...It's so adorable." I gave a sly smile. "Thanks, big country." I pulled away from him and got up. "Now, get dressed...We have to get to school." Blake groaned but got up and got dressed. "Do we at least have time to eat? I'm starved." I rolled my eyes. "Yes, we can eat." Blake sat down at the table and I grabbed out the Lucky charms ( My favorite cereal ) qand the milk. "This is what we're eating, I don't have time to make a whole feast, Blakey. Sorry to disappoint." I poured some cereal into two bowls and then some milk. "Here, eat quickly. I don't want to be late again." Blake ate quickly and so did I, as soon as we were done I grabbed my bag and we headed out the door. "You do remeber what today is, right?" I got settled in my seat and looked over to Blake "Um...no. I don't." He looked at me. Shocked. "What is today?" Blake shook his head and laughed. "You have to perform in front of the class. Remeber?" I let my head hit my hand. "Fuck. I forgot." I bit my lip.  _What am I gonna do?"_ "I guess I'll perform one of my old songs...you know, one from the tour. The first night I performed." Blake nodded. "Oh yeah...I liked that one. A lot." I nodded. "Okay, I'll do that one. Problem solved." But...the problem wasn't solved...I didn't mind performing in front of people I didn't know...But, when I perform in front of my peers, I break down. And I mean  _break down._ Sweaty pamls, Shaking, Biting my lip...The whole nine. It's because I'm afraid they'll judge...what if they don't like the song? What if they don't like my voice? What if....These questions weren't helping. And, my nervousness was growing more and more the closer we got to the school. I lookedover to Blake who was bobbing his head to some music that was playing. I reached for the radio and turned it off. "Blake...Can I talk to you?" He nodded. "Go for it." I sighed. "Well...About today-" He inturrupted. "No. You can't just not do it. You have to, it's a grade. I know that you're nervous, I get it. But, babe, you have to get over your fears somtime. And, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you skip this performance?" I opened my mouth to argue but Blake beat me to it. "Don't argue. I made my choice. You're performing today. I'm sorry...But, that's not fair if everyone else has to and you don't. I'm not trying to be harsh, baby. I just...I want you to get over your fears..Okay?" I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." Blake sighed and turned the music back on.  _This fucking sucks...I'm so pissed off at Blake right now. He knows I'm scared to death of doing this, and I know that he wants me to get over my fears but I can't. I'm to self-consious...But, whatever. I'll just get it over with._ I sighed as we pulled into the school parking lot. "C'mon, babe." Blake and I walked into the school together and went down to the music room. "Do you want to set up for the performance?" I looked over to him. "I'm going first...?" He nodded. "Yeah..." I threw my hands up in the air. "Well, fuck!" Blake walked over to me and lightly pushed me against the wall. "I'll make it up to you later tonight, okay?" He licked up my neck, all the way up to my lips then he kissed me. "I promise." He pulled away right before the first kid came in. I bit my lip thinking about how he was going to make it up to me..Blake was a very misterious man, and somtimes I don't know what goes on in that, hot little head of his...

 

 

The Performance went well...in other words I didnt' puke, freak out, and/or run away. Which for me is a verryy big deal. It was lunch time and I was hanging out with Carson. We had been becoming more distant lately, and I'm trying to re-kindle our relationship. 

"Hey, Carson." I smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Adam." He smiled in return.

"So, look...I know we've been distant lately, because of my music, and Blake...all that good shit, but, I miss you. Do you think we could start hanging out again?" I gave him puppy dog eyes..

"Yeah, I miss you to, kid." He gave me his signature 'Carson' smile. He pointed over behind me. "There's Miranda, have you talked to her?"

I shook my head. "No...Blake's getting kind of jealous, andI don't want that to be the reason that we have relationship problems...But...I think I'm gonna explain to her that Blake is just the jelaous type."

Carson looked over to me. "She's mad at you because Blake got jealous?"

I shrugged. "Ehhhh, she just thinks that it's silly because he should know that we're not actually dating and that we're only doing this to get everyone off of my back, and to keep people from getting suspicious about Blake and I."

Carson nodded. "That makes sense, I would get jealous to...I mean, you are a pretty damn good looking guy, and I sure as hell wouldn't want to lose you if I had you."

_Did Carson just imply that he wants me?_ I put it aside. "Yeah." I grabbed my bag and got up. "Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Ran, catch you later, Carson." I made my way over to Miranda and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled. "Hey, Ran." I pulled her into a hug.  


"Hey, Ads. Look, I'm sorry about the whole 'Blake' thing, I understand why he's jealous. I'm not mad." She let go and gave me and apologetic look.

"It's fine. I would've gotten a little upset to. It is kind of child-ish especially since Blake knows what's going on...he's just a senstive guy when it comes to relationships, it's kind of cute to be honest." I smiled.

"It's hard to think that a man who is 6'9 is sensitive. Haha." 

I nodded. "Right? But, even though he's 6'9 doesn't mean he can't have a big heart."

Miranda nodded. "So, what's he gonna do to you tonight?"  


My jaw almost dropeed. "Wha-what?"

She nuged me. "Don't lie, I saw you two in music before class started, I also heard what he said. Just...tell me. I don't mind. Haha"

I sighed. "Well...he's Blake. Who knows, hey, I have to go, I'll catch you later, Ran." I hugged her then headed off to class. I wanna know what he's gonna do...

  


I got home and threw my bag onto the couch and went to grab a drink. I opened the fridge and scanned it up and down trying to find something. Blake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, babe." He leaned down and kissed my neck. "I told you that I was going to make it up to you. And I'm not a liar." I turned around and kissed him. He put his tongue into my mouth and started a war with mine. I reached up for his shirt and started un-doing the buttons. He smiled then moveddown to my neck. I got his shirt off and carelessly threw it to the floor. Blake pulled away and took my shirt off, then started working on my pants. I could feel myself getting harder and harder after every movement Blake made. Once my pants were finally off I pulled Blake in for another kiss, but he pulled away. "No...go upstairs and lay down on the bed, and put this on." He handed me and Blake blind fold. I bit my lip, Blake knew how I liked to take orders instead of giving them. I obiedently nodded and started walking upstairs. Once inside the bedroom I got onto the bed, put on the blind fold, and layed down flat on my back. Waiting. I smiled once I heard the bedroom door open. "Okay, here are the rules, Levine...No touching. No making any noise until I tell you to. And no cumming until I say so." I whined. "Eh, none of that either." I was about to open my mouth and protest, but stopped and nodded. Blake came over to the bed and got on top of me. He leaned down near my ear and whispered "I've been waiting all day for this." He moved his mouth down to my neck and started licking and sucking, then my stomach. He finally reached my now hard cock and started sucking just the head, going deeper and deeper by the  second. I couldn't help it...I reached down and put my hands through his hair. He stopped sucking and got up. "Uh-uh. Bad boy. I'll be right back." He was gone for about a minute before he crawled on top of me again. He grabbed my left hand and wrapped something cold, and metal around it,then hooked the other one to the bed post, he did the same with the right hand. "You don't want to listen, I'll have to make you." He had hand cuffed me to the bed. He pulled some lube out of the drawer and put some in his hand, he moved his fingers down to my entrance and insterted one finger. "Blake...please, don't tease." I let out a despaurate whine. "Mmmm..beg. I want you to beg for it..." I smiled. "Blake...I want you to fuck me...please..." I knew that Blake was smiling. He inserted two more fingers and worked them in and out before slicking up his dick. He put my legs on his shoulders and grabbed my hips, he brought his dick to my entrance and slowly pushed in, being careful not to be to rough. Once all the way in he just stopped. Taking in the feeling of my ingulfing him. He pulled halfway out and pushed back in, creating a slow pace, getting a little bit faster ever few seconds. "Blake...please...More..." He pulled all the way out and smashed back in, I knew that I wasn't supposed to make noises so I bit my lip as he continued to fuck me. He grabbed my dick and started pumping in sync with his cock. "You can moan...make noises...c'mon, I wanna hear you." Instantly noises started spilling out of my mouth. "Fuck Blake...I'm close.." I threw my head back. "Adam...I want you to cum with me." He pushed in and out a few more time. "Now." I could feel Blake inside of me. I let my load out into Blake's hand. He dropped into my chest, and everything was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing in the room. Blake eventually pulled out and layed down next to me. He un-did the handcuffs, and took off the blind fold. "I told you that I would make it up to you." I nodded and smiled. "I love you, Blake." He chuckled. "I love you to, Ads."   


 

**Author's Note:**

> What? I was bord...so do you like it so far? And by the way, if you've never tried nutella smothered pancakes, there's something wrong with you. :)


End file.
